Power Rangers: Elemental Force
by Apparently Awesome
Summary: This came from a dream I had. Eight girls discover they are the new generation of Power Rangers. This is girl power at it's finest, seeing that all of them are girls. We have water, fire, dark, light, ice, earth, sound, and air.
1. The Start Of Something Weird

For the first time, in a long time, there are eight Rangers. The Power Rangers are all girls. Girl power like you've never seen it before. Power Rangers: Elemental Force will work with some surprise people to save the world from evil. Anastasia, Brook, Ebony, Nicole, Gaia, Jessica, Mallory, and Lita will experience what some never will. The power, of the Power Rangers.

"Anastasia," her mother called. "I'm going, I'm going," she yelled speeding out the door. Anastasia had a feeling that today, something was gonna happen. She didn't know if it was good or bad, but something was gonna happen. Today, things looked clearer, brighter to her. She opened the doors to her high school and walked down the hall. She brushed past Nicole, which made her turn Nicole's way. "Why are you so cold," she asked her. "What," asked Nicole. "You're cold," Anastasia said again. "I feel fine." Anastasia touched her arm. "You're as cold as ice." They started walking down the stairs. "Well, you're practically glowing," Nicole told her. "Are you pregnant?" Anastasia looked shocked "What? No!" "Hey guys," Jessica called. They turned around to see her running towards them. They noticed that everyone she ran by was pushed against the lockers, or walls. "Hi," they both said. "What's you guys first class," she asked them. "Homeroom with Mr. Trant, the English teacher," Anastasia told her. "Cool, I got him too." They walked into the classroom and sat in the seats closest to the door.

Mallory was late for class, and it was only the first day. Of course she was late for the first day every year, but she had a reason this time. She was going to heat up her breakfast this morning. When she looked down at her food, it was on fire. After she put her food out, she went to the sink to wash her hands. She cut on the cold water, but it came out hot. With all this happening, she lost track of time and was late for school. Her parents stopped her when she hugged them, because she was burning up. Her temp came out normal, but that didn't explain why she was hot. She finally got passed her parents, and to school. She walked into the classroom and all eyes were on her. "Sorry," she said and took a seat. Jessica, Nicole, and Anastasia started giggling. "Late on the first day again," Lita said from behind her. "Shut up," Mallory said looking over at Ebony. "What's up with you," she asked Ebony. "What do you mean what's up with me," she asked back. "You look darker," Mal said. "How do I look darker?" "Maybe it's the clothes, brown and black," Anastasia pitched in. Ebony smirked and went back to scribbling on a paper. Brook turned around, and faced them. "Joining the conversation," Nicole asked. "I guess," she answered, "we don't do anything in homeroom anyway." Gaia walked over to them and sat on Anastasia's desk. "Have you guys noticed anything weird," she asked. "Well lately I can't sleep without at least seven fans and a cold water bottle," Nicole told them. "Nicole thinks I'm pregnant because I'm glowing, and," Anastasia was cut of by the rest of her friends. "You're pregnant!" All eyes in the class where on Anastasia. "No, and what are you all looking at!" she screamed. Everybody went back to what they were doing. "Anyway, everything seems brighter and clearer to me." "I was so thirst this morning so I got me a small cup of water. The water wouldn't stop coming out the cup," Brook said. "I got mad when my brother turned on my light and wished the power would go out, and now my parents are trying to get the power back on," Ebony said. "Well my parents thought I was burning up sick, but my temp was normal," Mal stated. Gaia added in her two cents, "Where I look the leaves falling follow." "Well you guys are weirdoes," Jessica said. "Oh please, everyone you ran past in the hallway blew against the walls and lockers," Anastasia stated. "I can hear any and all conversations a mile away," Lita joined in. "So we're all going through some changes," Brook said. "Are we freaks," Lita questioned. Everyone looked at her. "No," someone said from behind them. They turned around. "You're Power Rangers."

Who was the mysterious person talking to them? Are they really Power Rangers? Is Anastasia pregnant? Find out next chapter!


	2. The Elements Of Girls

"Ok, who are you, and are you crazy," Anastasia asked. "Just call me a friend," the woman said. The woman was blonde, and looked around the age of 25 or 26. She obviously liked the color yellow. She wore a yellow vest with a black long sleeved undershirt that was yellow at the wrist. Her pants where black jeans with yellow tennis shoes. Her hair wasn't up like most female teachers, it was hanging down in all its long blonde glory. "What does she mean a friend," asked Lita. "What do you think she means," Ebony questioned. The bell rang, signaling that it was time to leave for second period. They grabbed their stuff and walked out the classroom. "I say we go find our "friend," instead of going to class," Nicole said. "Wouldn't we be skipping class though," Gaia asked her friends. "Don't be a goody goody Gaia," Jessica said walking away with the others. Gaia looked at her classroom for a while, then ran to her friends. The bell rang again telling everyone that second period has begun. Lita looked down the hall to see if anyone was there. "Come on guys," Lita called to them. They walked down the hallway and up the stairs.

"We've been around the whole school," Ebony stated. "Let's just go to class," Gaia said. "Chicken," Brook responded. "Hey, it's her," Jessica interrupted. "Hi girls," she said. "How do you know us," Anastasia asked. "Who are you," Mallory asked after Anastasia. "Taylor Earhardt," she responded, "I guess you could call me one of your trainers." "What do you mean one," Ebony asked, "and trainer?" "I like this one, she asks a lot of questions," said a woman coming from an empty classroom. "I'm Alyssa Enrile." "Ok, enough chitter chatter," Taylor said. "Meet us after school at the school sign and we will tell you everything you want to know," Alyssa said. "Now get to class," Taylor told them. They all nodded and went to class still confused.

"Blue Bay High" read the sign above them. It was two minutes after school, and they were waiting on their so called trainers. "Look, they're actually here, I guess I owe you money," Taylor said to Alyssa. "Ok, follow us ," Alyssa said taking the 10 dollars from Taylor. The girls all walked a couple of blocks away from the school into a back alley. In the center was a giant yellow eagle and a white tiger. "And just where are we going with those," Anastasia questioned. "Just hop on one," Taylor said. Nicole, Anastasia, Jessica, and Gaia got in the eagle, while Brook, Ebony, Lita, and Mallory in the white tiger. People below watched as the yellow eagle flew above their heads. The eagle was as quick as a car on the road doing 100 mph. The people who weren't looking at the eagle were looking at the white tiger leap over cars, buses, and trucks into empty spots like a frog. The eagle landed on top of an abandon warehouse. Taylor and the girls got out and waited for the others to arrive in front of the building. Once the white tiger stopped, Ebony was the first to jump out. She looked up at the warehouse and turned to Alyssa. "Why are we here?" "Good question," Alyssa said, "you'll know soon enough.

When Taylor, Nicole, Gaia, Anastasia, and Jessica opened the roof door, they saw a girl in blue with a surf board. "Who are you, another trainer," Jessica asked. "Yes, as a matter a fact, I'm Tori, Tori Hanson." "Let me guess, you are a Power Ranger too," Gaia asked. "I was," Tori said walking them down stairs. As the got to the main floor, their were a lot of women. "It's about time you guys got down here," Brook said. "Wait, what is this, some sort of lesbian meeting," Anastasia accidentally blurted out. "Hey, homie don't play that," Nicole said turning around to leave. "No, this is not a lesbian meeting, all of us here except you eight are ex power rangers," Kimberly said. "So, why are we here," Ebony asked now getting annoyed. "We are here to train you," Maddy said. "Every generation of Power Rangers has advanced more than the next. Kim, and Trini over there where the original pink and yellow rangers," Vida told them. "Aisha wasn't able to make it here now, but she will still help in the process of training you girls," Kim said. "Tanya and myself have been around through out the era of Zeo. Though I took over for Kim and Tanya for Aisha who replaced Trini," Kat said. "Ashley, and Cassie took the place of Kat and I as the Turbo Rangers, and went on to being Space Rangers," Trini said. "Kendrix and Maya where the Lost Galaxy Rangers, until Kendrix died and Karone took over. However Kendrix was bought back to life to help the other rangers, and did another ranger mission," Tori told them. "Dana and I worked for Lightspeed Rescue as the pink and yellow rangers," Kelsey took over. Jen followed after, "Katie over here and myself were Time Force Rangers, and we worked with Alyssa, and Taylor the Wild Force Rangers." "After them, I was the only girl ranger on the team on Ninja Storm," Tori said. "After her the Kira was the only girl on the Dino Thunder team, working with one of the best male power rangers Tommy Oliver," Alyssa said. "Z and myself are part of the S.P.D squad, a not so distant future force," Syd explained. "My sister and I are part of Mystic Force," Vida said. "So everyone here is a Power Ranger, my bad, a girl Power Ranger," Brook asked. "Yes," they all said.

Once that was over, it was time to get down to business. "Ok, you all will be known as the Power Rangers Elemental Force. I know that some strange things have been happening to you, and there is a reason for it," Kira said walking past each of them. Vida stepped over to Lita. "I know you probably hate this color, but you are the pink ranger, like I was. Your element is sound." "I hate pink, and is sound an element," Lita asked. "I don't know, just be happy," Vida said handing her, her morpher. " Mallory," Jen said handing her the red ranger morpher, "you are the ranger of fire." "Cool, I mean hot," Mallory said taking the morpher. Kim took the gold morpher and gave it to Jessica. "Gold," Jessy said looking at her morpher. "Yeah, the ranger of air. Air is like oxygen, and oxygen is like gold to us. Priceless, without it, we can't breathe without it," Kim told her. "Gaia, you are the green ranger, element Earth," Dana said handing her the green morpher. Gaia happily took it and smiled. "Nicole," Taylor yelled making her come from her day dream about food, "you're the ranger of ice, the white ranger." "Ok," Nicole said taking her morpher. "Ebony, my guess you're question would be what are you," Alyssa said, "the ranger of darkness, black." Tori took the blue morpher and placed it in the hands of Brook. "You are the water ranger, blue is your color," Tori told Brook. "Last but not least," Katie said, "Anastasia, you are the leader of the group, the yellow ranger of light." Anastasia proudly took the morpher and looked at it. The morphers all looked like belts. The only way to tell which color was which, was by looking at the buckle on the belt. "Ok, when you morph, all you have to say is Elemental Force Morph," Kendrix said. "Alright girls, ready," Anastasia said. "Ready," they shouted. "Elemental Force, Morph!" "Ranger of sound, pink!" "Ranger of fire, red!" "Ranger of air, gold!" "Ranger of Earth, green!" "Ranger of ice, white!" "Ranger of dark, black!" "Ranger of water, blue!" "Ranger of light, yellow!" "Elemental Force!"


	3. Trainer 1 Identified: My Problems

The girls took a good look at themselves and each other. They didn't like what they saw, they loved what they saw. "I can get used to this," Jessica stated. "I know," Brook said touching her weapons. "Alright," Karone interrupted. "Now first you will start with basic training by yourselves for a few days." "After amateur training is over, the real training will begin," Jen cut in. "That's cool," Nicole said. "How do we use our powers," Mallory said in a little disbelief. "You just focus on you element," Taylor said. "You just need to get use to your element for now." "Yeah, well teach you other stuff later," Kendrix said. "I think you know everything you need to know for now," said Maya. "Power down, go home, and get some rest. Training begins tomorrow," Dana said.

Once the eight were gone, Kendrix decided to tell the others what progress she made on deciding who helps who. "Ok girls, I ran a kind of program for the girls and their strengths and weaknesses," Kendrix said. "And," Ashley asked. "Well, who do you want to start with," Kendrix questioned back. "Doesn't matter," Cassie said leaning back in her chair. "Well, lets start with Anastasia strengths," Kendrix said. "She's smart, and has great potential as leader but, she doesn't to her heart. She has to be good both physically and spiritually. According to my research, Maya would be great help in that department." "I think I can handle that," Maya agreed. "Ok, Brook has some good qualities. She can think fast, act on instinct, and is free spirited. Too free spirited. That can get her in a little trouble if not a lot," Kendrix said. "My thought is that maybe Jen or Taylor can do this job." Jen spoke up, "I'll do it." "Ebony is next. She asks questions, good. She scares people, okay. She doesn't trust people, that might problem. The computer data thinks that Alyssa would be good for this job, same as I was thinking," says Kendrix. "I'm up for it," Alyssa said. Kendrix started with Nicole next. "Nicole is a fighter, and doesn't mind getting her hands dirty. That a good thing. But she is to much of a rebel, and has no discipline." Taylor spoke up, "Figures." "Figures is right," Kendrix said. "Since you are the only one between Jen and yourself that doesn't have someone to help. You are it." "What," Taylor complained. "Moving on," Kendrix said not wanting to cause a scene, " Gaia is in a way, mother nature herself. Her only problem is she doesn't know how to let loose. She needs o come out of her shell." "Vida would be perfect for that job," Madison spoke up. Vida thought about it, "Yeah I guess I would be." "Agreed," Kendrix asked. "Yeah," Vida said still thinking. "Ok, Jessica is a little…what's the word," Kendrix said to herself. "Wooo ooh," Syd suggested. "Yeah," Kendrix said, "She's smart, but not like the rest of the group. Not special but learns things in a unique way." "Close to Bridge," Z whispered to Z making her laugh. Syd suddenly had an idea. "Why don't you do it Kendrix," Syd suggested. "Who, me? I don't think so," Kendrix said. "I do," Taylor said still upset. "Ok, I'll do it," Kendrix said. Kendrix looked on her computer for the next name. "Mallory's a little optimistic about the whole ranger thing. She doesn't believe that it possible, which means she doesn't believe in her powers. Doesn't matter if she can use them well, she just can't use them in the way they need to be used. I think that Kim or Trini would be good for this job." Kim and Trini flipped a nickel to see who would help. "I guess I help," Kim said. "Alright, last but not least, Lita. Anger problems. The computer chose Tori, and Kira." They looked at each other both ready to protest against themselves, but Tori beat Kira to the punch. "I think Kira should do it. She takes her anger out in songs, and she must have to channel anger somewhere, especially working with Ethan and Conner," Tori said. "You worked with Cam, Blake, Shane, Dustin, Hunter, and a talking guinea pig," Kira fought back. "But how did I take out all my anger," Tori asked. "I bet Blake is hoping on him," Kira joked. "Hardy har har," Tori said. "Surfing," Kira smiled. "Ha, that's just for fun! Kira is it," Tori cheered. "Alrighty then," Kendrix said, "so trainers, go find your trainees and tell them what they will be doing. Kendrix turned to her computer and paused for a while. She turned back around. "I didn't ask where they live did I?" Everyone shook their heads.

...Anastasia's House…

A knock at the door stopped Anastasia from combing her brown tangled hair. "Ana, sweetie," her father called, "Answer the door." Anastasia walked down stairs to the door. She opened it to find Maya standing there. Maya wasn't wearing her normal attire, she was wearing brown pants with a yellow shirt. "What are you doing here," Anastasia asked. "Waiting for you to let me in," Maya said. Anastasia moved to the side letting Maya walk in. "What did I do," Anastasia asked. "You did nothing," Maya said, "I'm just here to help you." "With what," Anastasia said. Before Maya could answer, Anastasia's parents, big sister, and little brother walked in. "Who's your friend Ana," her sister asked. "Mom, dad, Tara, James, this is Maya. Maya this is my family," Anastasia introduced them. "Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Samson," Maya said shaking their hands. "We were just about to eat dinner. Would you like to join us," Mrs. Samson asked. "I would love to," Maya smiled. "Great," Mr. Samson said. They walked towards the dining room and Maya whispered to Anastasia. "I'll fill you in, after I fill my stomach."

…Brook's Home…

Brook was in her room in ranger form. "Being a ranger is gonna be so cool." She spun around in front her mirror. Meanwhile Jen was scaling the balcony outside. "I wish someone told me I would be climbing walls. I would have been more prepared," she complained. Finally she had gotten to Brook's window. Jen lightly knocked on the window. Brook quickly powered down and went to the window. "Jen, what are you doing here," she asked. "Oh nothing, just standing by your window in 59 degree weather," Jen answered. "Oh, come in," Brook said opening her window. "Has your hair always been that color," Jen pondered. "My hair is still blonde, it's just the lighting," Brook said. "Oh," Jen said plopping down in front of the heater. "What brings you here," Brook asked. "Oh, I'm gonna be helping you out for a while. Like a temporary trainer," Jen said. "Cool," Brook said. "Yeah, what would be real cool would be a sandwich. Then I'll talk about what we will be learning,"

…Ebony's Place…

Ebony was sitting on the roof of her house looking at the stars. They were maybe millions, billions of miles away. They were so far, yet looked so close. Alyssa climbed up the ladder onto the roof. "Come up here to think," she asked Ebony. "Often," Ebony replied. "So, I just stopped by to tell you that I will be helping you out for a while with the whole ranger thing," Alyssa said. "Why," Ebony asked. "Well, I'm just here for your trust issues," Alyssa answered. "I just find it hard to trust people that's all," Ebony said. "Yeah, well why?" "It's a complicated story," Ebony said. "Well, if you ever need to talk to someone, I'm here," Alyssa said looking up at the stars.

…With Nicole…

Taylor had looked all over the place for Nicole, and found her nowhere until now. At the amusement park. She was walking with a guy at the height of around 6 foot 2, and had redish black hair compared to her orangish brown hair. His eyes green brown as her's were a hazel blue. Taylor shook her head and walked towards them. "Sammy," Nicole whined. "What," Sammy looked down and took a sip of her drink. "Give me my barbeque sandwich back," she complained. "Make me," Sammy said with a grin. "Hey," Taylor yelled at Nicole. Nicole turned around. "Taylor, what is up?" "I have been looking for you everywhere," Taylor said. "I've been here," Nicole said. Sammy watched this exchange. He handed Nicole five bucks. She looked at him. "For another sandwich and drink, I'll be by the front gate when you're ready to go," he said. "Boyfriend," Taylor asked. "Brother," Nicole said. They started walking over to the barbeque stand. "Let's talk about training," Taylor said. Nicole felt a chill go up her spine.

…Gaia's Room…

Gaia was asleep in her bed, not knowing that Vida was in the window watching. Vida looked at the clock in the room. "8:45 and she's in bed," Vida questioned herself. She looked around Gaia's room. "Perfectly clean," Vida questioned again. It was ok for the room to be clean, but this was an unusual clean. It even smelled clean! Too clean. Vida smirked to herself, "I'm gonna spice up your life!" She walked over to Gaia's sleeping form and had an idea. She leaned down to ear level and adjusted her voice to a man's voice. Gaia, I love you, kiss me." Gaia's eyes shot open. "No, my father says I'm not allowed to date until I'm 25!" "25," Vida repeated laughing and highly surprised. "Vida, you scared me. What are you doing here," Gaia asked. "You can't date until your 25," Vida repeated. "Not important," Gaia said. "Yeah, right," Vida said, "I thought you would be awake, so I could talk to you." "About," Gaia asked. "You," Vida said.

…Jessica's Living Room…

Jessy was laying on the couch watching her Gilmore Girls dvd. She hummed the theme song to herself and started singing. "If you're out on the road, felling lonely and so cold. All you have to do is call my name…" Kendrix knocked lightly on the door. Jessy put the episode on pause and went to the door. "Kendrix," Jessica said. "Well, I'm here to help you out," Kendrix said. "With what," Jessy asked. "Well, your training of the mind," Kendrix answered. "But, I'm watching Gilmore Girls," Jessy said. "It's on dvd," Kendrix told her. "Dean is gonna break up with Rory at the dance marathon," Jessica whined. Kendrix took the remote from her. "Hey!" "Don't we have math homework to do," Kendrix asked. "Don't you mean don't I have math homework," Jessica corrected, "Algebra sucks!"

…Mallory's Front Porch…

Kim sat on the porch by Mallory. Conversation had not begun yet. All that could be heard was the wind blowing the trees. Kim spoke up, "You don't believe in your powers do you?" "Not really. So I can put on a suit and helmet, that doesn't mean anything," Mallory said, "What if all that stuff this morning was just a coincidence. The thermometer could have been broken, I did have the heater on, and I could've over heated my food." Kim shook her head and smiled, "Anything is possible." "Can you prove it," Mallory asked. "I can and I will," Kim said. There was a silence. "So you were a Power Ranger huh," Mallory asked. "The first ever pink," Kim said trying not to sound like she's bragging. "Did you believe in this stuff," she asked Kim. "At first, no. But then a wise person told me that anything is possible, and proved it," Kim said. They both resumed the silence and listened to the wind.

…Lita's Kitchen…

"You must be joking. I do not have anger problems. I do not!" "You've been yelling for 28 minutes and have broken a window, a table, a spoon, four knives, and the microwave," Kira said. "Those were already broken," Lita yelled. "Yeah! After I told you what I'm here to help you with," Kira said. "Ok, so I get a little angry," Lita said. "No, you get a lot angry," Kira said. "Ok, so if you're here to help me, help me!" "Hmm, that's a good title for a song," Kira thought aloud. "Hey, over here, girl standing in broken silverware," Lita called. "Oh, yeah you," Kira said. "Yes me," Lita said. "I'll help you, just not right now. You need to learn how to control your powers," Kira said. Lita looked around the kitchen then at Kira. "I will help you," Kira said again. Lita nodded, and watched Kira walk towards the living room and out the door.


	4. Basic Training Begins

With Brook and Nicole

Brook walked through b the doorway of her last period class. As soon as school was over she was going to the beach. To her, it was the best place to begin her training. The bell rang interrupting her thoughts and snapping her into reality. She turned around in her desk to talk to Nicole. When she turned, there was no one. The classroom door opened to Nicole who was still in her gym clothes. Normally when it's cold, your gym clothes can be jogging pants and a long sleeved t-shirt. Let's just say Nicole was wearing what you can wear on a hot day. Brook banged her head on the desk as the rest of the class looked at Nicole speechlessly. Nicole took a seat behind Brook, and Brook turned to her. "You could at least look normal!" "This is normal," Nicole whined. "Look around," said Brook, "what is the difference between you and everyone else?" Nicole looked around the class, and slowly muttered the answer, "Everyone is wearing coats and winter clothing. Oh." It all sunk in, "I can't help it. It was to hot in all those clothes." "You were only wearing jeans, a t-shirt, and a thin jacket," Brook said. "It feels good without them," Nicole said. Brook shook her head at her friend and turned to the teacher.

With Anastasia, Lita, and Ebony

The teacher taught nothing in study hall, so they just sat there and talked. Geeks were studying, dreamers were sleeping and everyone else was, well talking. Anastasia sat at the table with Lita and Ebony. "What's with the sun glasses," Anastasia asked Ebony. "You've already asked me that five times," Ebony said. "Just answer the question," Lita pleaded while sending glares to a couple across the room. "Winter sun," Ebony said adjusting the hood on her head. "You're very sensitive to the light," Anastasia pointed out. "Said the ranger of light," Ebony said resting her head on the table. Lita looked highly disgusted, "That's it," she yelled. Lita stood up, and walked to the couple across the room. She whispered something to them. Whatever it was must have upset them because they grabbed their things and quickly walked out the classroom. She walked back to the table and sat down. "I don't even want to know what you said to them," Anastasia said. "That's good," Lita said. "I want to know," Ebony said lifting her head. "It's something I would rather not speak about," Lita said. "What did you hear that was so disgusting," Ebony asked. "Curiosity killing the cat," Anastasia asked. "The black cat," Lita corrected. "Well, I need something to do, or get a good laugh from," Ebony said. "I'll tell you later," Lita said. "Then you'll forget," Ebony said. "Fine, close your ears Anastasia," Lita laughed.

With Mallory

Mallory's last class was gym. Normally, she would be ok with dressing out, but she was freezing. "This is not good," Mallory said changing into warm, thick jogging pants. She pulled on her red pullover and shuffled to the bleachers. "This sucks," she mumbled. Just then, she had an idea. "If I really have these so called powers, I can warm up this whole gym," Mallory said. She looked around to make sure no one was watching, and twirled her finger around. The gym heated up suddenly causing everyone to relax and absorb the warmness. "Hot," Mallory said a little surprised.

With Gaia and Jessy

Gaia nervously sat at her desk with Jessy sitting in the desk to her left. The bell to leave was to ring soon, and that would mean that she was on trainer time. She didn't know why she was so nervous, but something about today didn't feel right. "I'm afraid," Gaia said. Jessy over heard her, and turned around. "Don't worry, Vida seems cool," Jessy said. "Not about that. Something just doesn't feel right about today," Gaia said. "What," Jessica asked. "I don't know. It's like I can feel it. It's here. On Earth," Gaia said. "Well, you kinda, in a way, are this planet. Maybe there is something unnatural, supernatural out there," Jessica said. "What are you losers talking about," Sharron asked. "Nothing," Jessica said. "You and your friends have been talking about the unnatural, supernatural, and other weird things," Sharron said. "Mind your own business, and stay out of ours," Jessy said. "I will find out," Sharron assured them. "Yeah whatever," Jessica said as the bell rang.

Outside After School

Nicole licked a snow cone as her friend watched in amazement. "You do know it's like 48 degrees out," Anastasia asked. "Yep," Nicole replied taking a bite of the snow cone. "And you're wearing shrts, no sleeves, and sandles," Mallory said snuggling up to pole she made warm. "Yep," Nicole said licking the snow cone and taking a bite. "I say let her be weird, she's adapting to her powers," Ebony said. "That's right," Vida said placing a hand on Gaia's shoulder. "Ready to go?" "I'm not sure," Vida said. "She's been having this strange feeling that something is happening on Earth, something bad," Jessy said. Vida thought to herself. "I'll let Kendrix know," Vida said. She turned to use her cell phone, as Sharron walked up to them. "What's up with your weird friend with the snow cone," she asked. "None of your business," Nicole said. "Whatever," Sharron said, "Nice belts, who knew weird people could have good taste." She tried to touch Brook's belt, but Brook stepped back. "Touchy much," Sharron said, "Where did you get them?" "Uh, they came with a outfit," Lita said. "From where," Sharron asked. "From the mall," Gaia replied. "I will be getting one of these outfits. A blue one, so don't wear yours Brook," Sharron said, and walked away. Brook shook her head and looked at the girls. "The mall," Lita said to Gaia. "It was the first that came to mind," Gaia said. Vida turned back to the girls. "Alright, now Kendrix is looking in to the evil thing. Until we get something, just practice using your powers." They all walked down the street towards Vida's car. "Here's a good question. What ice cream man comes around in the winter," Ebony said. They laughed at that and grabbed some stuff from Vida. "They help you adjust to different forms of Elemental Rangers, but only when you're ready," she told them. "Cool," Jessy said. "Anyone need a ride," Vida said. "No," they all said. Gaia hopped in the car and they drove off.

"So Brook," Nicole said as the started walking down the sidewalk. "Where are you going to train?" "I think I'll go to the beach," Brook said. "I was just gonna find an empty field to train in," Nicole said. "Better than me," Anastasia said. "Where are you training," Jessica asked. "I have to find a source of light, so I will be going to a place where the sun shines bright," Anastasia said pointing to where the rays of the sun came down on a certain spot. "Well you better get going before it move," Ebony said. Anastasia ran off, followed shortly by Brook who was heading that way to the beach. "What about you Ebony," Mallory asked. "I'm going to a dark place, as soon as I find one," Ebony said making a turn towards her neighborhood. "Well, I'll just stick with my backyard," Mallory said. Jessy looked at Lita who seemed to be taking in the sounds around. "Well, Lita's started already," Jessica said. "What about you Air bud," Lita joked. "Ha ha, very funny," Jessy said. They walked until they split up to go train, having conversations about whatever came to mind. They soon split their separate ways for the day, not expecting to see each other until tomorrow morning. They didn't know that they where wrong.

Basics With Anastasia

Anastasia stood in the cool grass of the sunny bright spot. She concentrated on the rays of light and moving them. Slowly she levitated in the air, posing in the form of meditation. She moved each ray calmly around her. She focused on moving the rays in angles. The first ray twisted to a 90 degree. She moved a strand of her reddish brown hair out of her face. She didn't want to break her concentration. While focusing, Anastasia sensed something, and quickly shot her crystal brown eye open. Standing around her where five black slim robots with three yellow stripes going down the left side of their chest. "Oh, no," Anastasia quietly stated. They quickly ran towards her ready to attack. "Crap," Anastasia said dodging kicks and punches. She used the rays of light to create an energy ball, then threw it at the robots. Two were vanquished easily. The three left were now angry. They used a light wave to knock her to the ground hoping she would stay down. She popped up like Shawn Michaels and cut a back flip, landing in a position where she could do push ups. She created a light ball without using the suns energy, which shocked her, and vanquished it. The two left disappeared.

Basics With Brook

Brook looked around the beach. Her blonde hair moved with the breeze. "No one here," she said to herself. She closed her blue eyes to the world and concentrated on her element. The waves crashed violently as the water rose. The water cast a clear blue shadow upon her. Unknown to our blue ranger, something, or should I say somethings, were lurking behind her. She made the water spin like a twister and settled it back in the water. Shortly after, Brook heard a noise. The same things that attacked Anastasia were coming for her, except instead of yellow stripes, blue. They chased her into the water until they were ten feet apart. They used the power of water and created a wave to knock her off her feet. She stood up completely wet and yanked off her coat. "You wanna play," she said, "Let's play!" She moved the water to knock them down. They stood up a shook themselves dry like a dog. "Stubborn waterproof robots," Brook said beginning to move the water like a water bender. She blasted the five in the face, and ran up to them. She drop kicked the first one into the other four and created a water twister. They spun around until she couldn't force it to move. They got up slowly and saw an opportunity. They were about to attack, until she touched her belt buckle. "Elemental Force Morph!" She changed into a blue ranger uniform and had much more power than before. "You're mine!" She took out a blue blaster and hit the five. They vanquished just as the yellow ranger came.

Basics With Ebony

Ebony sat in the room of the abandoned warehouse that wasn't so abandoned now that every girl power ranger ever had been hanging out here. She was just five floors above in a dark room with no light. She took a couple of items out of her backpack and threw them randomly around the room. Now she was going to find them. She focused her concentration on seeing in the darkness. When she opened her eyes, they went from ebony, to white. Everything in the room was so clear, easy to see. She could see her biology book next to the door, her English book by an old table, and five strange black robots that that didn't come out of her backpack. "What the heck," Ebony said dodging black balls of energy. She fell to the ground trying to dodge the forth ball and used it to her advantage and forced it back on one of the robots. It was immediately vanquished. She jumped up and ran towards them. She absorbed the darkness around her and dropkicked a robot. She stood up and looked at the four. "Elemental Force Morph!" She took out her black blaster and blasted the remaining. "That was strange." She picked up her stuff, put it in her backpack, and ran down the stairs to tell the others. "Hey," she said walking through the door. "What, training to hard for the dark one," Tori joked. "No, training involved black robots for dark one. Black robots that could use my powers against me," Ebony said. "Oh no," Kendrix said. "Oh no! You can't say oh no to a person who is new at this," Ebony said. Just then, the blue and yellow ranger ran in. "We were attacked by robots," they said at the same time. "Ok, girls, go find the others, and get back here," Taylor said. They nodded and ran out.

Basics With Nicole

Nicole felt good, energized. I guess she was ignoring the stares she got from other people that she walked by. She finally reached her destination and ran far away from sight. The place was a flat land grassy plain. So wide and long, and far back was a huge hill. Sh looked around and saw no one. "This is the place," she said to herself. "Elemental Force Morph!" She felt more energized then before. She concentrated and turned the field into an icy blue land. Suddenly three robots appeared in front of her, ant two behind. They had of course white stripes. "Can't we just talk about this," she said. One of them slapped her. "I guess not she said kicking the robot. She formed and ice ball and took out her white laser gun. She threw the energy ball at one behind her vanquishing it, then stood on top of the one that slapped her and shot three with the laser gun. She looked down at the last one jumped on it, and shot it. "Stupid robots," she said. "Nicole, you ok," Anastasia asked. "Are you kidding," Ebony said. "You must didn't see her kick butt," Brook told her yellow ranger friend. "Still, we gotta find the others," Anastasia said. They took off.

Shopping And Basics With Gaia

"Alright," Vida said looking at the shirt Gaia had picked, "that's a little daddy's girl." "What make you think that," Gaia asked. "The shirt says it," Vida pointed. Gaia gave a weak smile. "Ok, we have enough jeans for now, and I can do something with your shirts," Vida said. "Now what are we going to do," Gaia asked. "Well shoes of course, tennis shoes," Vida smiled, "Ever hear of Converse?" 30 minutes later they came out with four pairs of shoes and a headband. "Ok, lets try music," Vida said. Vida and Gaia walked into the music store and went to the cd section. "Let's get started," Vida smirked. Vida handed her cd after cd until Gaia arms were filled with 15 cd's. "Do we have enough money," Gaia asked. "Yes, because we have discount," Vida said. "So many," Gaia said looking at them. "Not enough," Vida said, "Grab that cd player over there." When they walked out of the mall they had 7 shirts, 10 pairs of jeans, 4 pairs of tennis shoes, 15 cd's, and a headband. She dropped Gaia off at home and drove off. Gaia walked in the house to her room and dropped her stuff on the bed. "Might as well started training. She walked down stairs and out the backdoor. Her back yard was filled with grass, flowers, soil, dirt. It was the perfect place to train. As she walked, the gras stood up on edge. It sensed the earth ranger. She peaked over the fence to the driveway. No parent. She walked in the middle of her backyard. She focused her energy on the earth below her. When she opened her eyes, she was standing in the same spot, except that spot was in the air. She looked down 30 feet. "Whoa," she said. Suddenly, her cell phone rang. She stood on the floating earth like it was nothing and answered. "Hello?" "Gaia, be on the look out for five green striped robots with your power," Anastasia said. "What," Gaia said. "Nicole, Brook, Ebony, and I were attacked. "Ok, I'll look out," Gaia said just as they appeared. "Hold on," Gaia said. She put the phone down on the floating earth. "Elemental Force Morph!" Anastasia heard on the phone. "Gaia," she said. She heard what sounded like a boulder smashing metal, and dirt falling from the sky. "Gaia," Anastasia said. She looked at the three rangers looking at her, and shrugged. After Gaia vanquished the first three, the other two disappeared. She brought the earth down from the air powered down, and picked up the phone. "What's going on?"

Basics With Jessy

Jessy heard the wind around her. It blew her hair to the right of where she stood. She was enjoying this feeling, that is until she felt the balance of the wind change a little. Five gold striped robots stood behind her. She blew them away in the wind and went into fighting stance. "Elemental Force Morph!" She changed into the gold ranger and motioned for them to bring it on. She hit two in the face, and blasted them with the laser gun. "Ha ha," she laughed. She kicked one and hit it with the laser gun. "Want some," she asked the two left. They ran towards her and she hit them with the laser gun. "Suckers," she said and powered down.

Basics With Mallory

Mallory was throwing fireballs at on coming robots. "This cannot be real," she muttered constantly to herself. They kept coming and adding her fireballs to their fire shield. "Uh," Mallory grunted. "Elemental Force Morph!" Mallory jumped through their fire shield and punched them. "This is a little better," Mallory said firing her laser gun at one. She threw a fireball in ones face and that made it two down. Just as the blue, white, yellow, green, red, and black ranger came, she vanquished the rest. "Mallory, you know where Lita lives," Anastasia asked. "Yeah, not to far from here," she said. "Told you," Ebony said. Anastasia looked up, "Let's go."

Basics With Lita

Lita was having a hard time using her powers. All she could do for now was listen closely, and every time she tried to morph, she had to dodge another hit. She was suddenly stricken with an idea. When she heard one make a kick, she used the sound to reverse it. She hoped it would also reverse the hit, and surprisingly it did. "Yes," she cheered and backed away from them. "Elemental Force Morph!" "Time for the pink ranger to kick butt." She took out her laser gun and looked at it. "Is everything associated with this uniform pink," she asked herself. She shot two with it and heard something behind her. Ebony took out her laser gun and shot the rest. "Thanks," Lita said. "Welcome," Ebony said. They took off their helmets and looked at each other. "We need to get back to the warehouse," Anastasia said. "So lets get going," Mallory said powering down and walking off.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Prowler Kid: I plan on doing something just for kicks next chapter. No effect on the story, just something that has to do with the story.


	5. Who, What, And Can Someone Tell Me Why

Interrupting the story real quick for a question. Ever wanted to talk to a Power Ranger? Just ask questions about their personal life. Now just so you know this is kinda for the kids, but if you want I guess you can ask questions too. Talk to the Elemental Force Power Rangers. Type in the name of the ranger, color, or real name, type your question, and send it as a review. Simple. They will send a reply message back to you, seriously! (anyone who actually does this I will laugh at a little(just kidding), but then have the rangers write a reply message. This idea originally came from my little sister, if this seems stupid, ain't my fault) Back to the story beginning with chapter what chapter is this 5 chapter 5.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Everyone sat on the second floor of the abandoned warehouse. "So what attacked you," Trini asked with concern. "These robots, or machines," Jessica said. "What's the difference," Ebony asked. "What did they look like," Kendrix asked them. "Well," Anastasia began, "the ones I fought were black with three yellow stripes." "Same here, except mine had blue stripes," Brook said. "Let me guess," Jen interrupted, "Nicole, white stripes, Ebony, just black, Lita, pink, Jessica, gold, Mallory, red, and Gaia, green?" "Yeah," they all replied. "Nanotrogs," Taylor said. "Nanotrogs," Ebony said. "I didn't expect him to attack so soon," Alyssa admitted. "Who," Brook asked. "Renatrog," someone said from behind them. Syd and Z recognized her right away. "Kat," they both cheered. "I thought you could use a little help," Kat smiled. "That woman looks like a cat," Jessy whispered to Gaia. "I think that's why her name is Kat," Gaia whispered back. Kat ignore the whispering. "This evil that you are working on is unlike any ever seen before. I'm working on a project to help you girls, but I'll need some help," Kat said. "I'll help," Kendrix said. "I'll help too," Alyssa said. "So will I," another familiar voice said. "Hayley," Kira asked. "I didn't want to let you all do all the work," she said. "Alright so, you girls rock on. What do we do," Mallory asked. "Ok, Alyssa, Hayley, Kendrix, come here," Kat said. Kat whispered to them what she was planning. "Are you serious," Kendrix asked. "Yes but shh," Kat said. "Hate to interrupt the big secret, but Nanotrogs attacked us," Nicole said. "Well you guys are doing great at controlling your powers," Tori said. "Faster than me," Kira mumbled tuning her guitar. Think you're ready for your real training now," Kendrix said. Ebony looked at them, "That's great! What is a Renatrog?" "The evil source that want to take over earth," Kim said. "Why must every evil take want to rule earth? What about ruling a supermarket or something," Syd said. "Evil source? What is this, Charmed," Lita asked. "Can I be Paige," Nicole joked. "Only if I can be Prue," Ebony said. "Ha, ha, very funny you two," Jen said. "You girls should get some rest and we'll meet tomorrow," Maddy said. "But," Anastasia started. "What does your heart say," Maya asked. "What," Anastasia asked. "Don't listen to your pride telling you to stay and work, listen to your heart," Maya said. "Again I say. What," Anastasia repeated. "You heard me," Maya said. Anastasia looked down at her shoes, "Let's go home and get some rest."

Blue Bay High School First Period

Everyone had to stay in homeroom today. For some reason, the clocks had been stolen, and the bells broken. A school prank obviously. The teacher had been watching the girls closely, but the girls hadn't noticed. He heard them talking about Nanotrogs, and Renatrog, and morphing, nut they weren't talking about it now. "I like this song. What's the name of it," Gaia asked. Lita motioned for Gaia to hand her the head phones. "Cryin by Aerosmith," Lita said handing them back. "Why is it called crying," Gaia asked. "It's Cryin, and listen to the chorus," Lita said. Mallory looked at some of Gaia's cd's. "Aerosmith, TLC, Yellowcard, Spice Girls, The Fray," Mallory said with curiosity. "I find the Fray calming," Gaia said. Anastasia laughed, "Never thought I'd see Gaia listening to a cd." Mallory leaned on the table and it got hot. "Ah, Mallory," Jessy cried in pain. "What," Mallory asked innocently. "You burned me," she cried. "You burned the table," Ebony said. They all moved away from the table as it turned slowly into ashes. "What the heck," the teacher jumped up. The class looked over at the eight girls. Anastasia hit Mallory in the shoulder. ""Ouch, sorry," Mallory whined. "How did you do that," one boy said. "What, we didn't do anything," Brook said. "Yeah right," he said. "Shove it," Nicole said. "Make me," he stood up. Nicole was gonna walk towards him, but the teacher stopped her. "No fighting in my class," he said. "This isn't your class, your the substitute teacher," the boy said. "Your teacher quit, and I can see why. I'm the new teacher," he said, "Everyone out in the hall except for you eight." When everyone left, he closed the door and turned to the girls. I took the job as a favor, to keep an eye on you girls," he said. "Who wants you to keep an eye on us," Jessy asked. "Ashley. I'm Andros," he said.

"Andros," Anastasia pondered. "You were the red Space Ranger," Gaia said. They looked at him, and Andros nodded. They looked back at Gaia. "What, you didn't read the Power Ranger history folder they gave us," Gaia asked. "You read it," Nicole said. "I just looked at the pictures," Brook admitted. "You girls are powerful," Andros said in amazement, "I never thought there would be an all girl ranger group." "How do you know we're powerful," Jessica asked. "You burned the table with one touch," Andros stated. "Oh yeah," Mallory said. "If you can do that without morphing, you must be amazing when you morph," Andros said. "I didn't believe in Power Rangers at first, but now I kinda do," Mallory said. "I see Kim is rubbing off on you," Anastasia said. Mallory smirked. "So, I know you're the red fire ranger, but what about the rest of you," Andros asked. "I'm the yellow light ranger, Nicole is the ice ranger, Jessica is the gold air ranger, Gaia is the green earth ranger, Lita is the pink sound ranger, Ebony is the black dark ranger, and Brook is the blue water ranger." Andros nodded and let the rest of the class in. They sat in their seats and the girls moved to another table. "Did you get in trouble," someone asked. "No," Brook said. Ashley walked into the classroom. "Hey you talk to the girls yet," she asked Andros. "Yeah," he said. The girls nodded and smiled. "Wasn't there a table there," Ashley referred to the ashes in the floor. "Uh," Mallory started. Ashley shook her head at Mallory and smiled. "Just don't tell Taylor or Jen," Ashley said. She walked away. "What do they do roam the hallways," Nicole said. "They kinda do, just to keep an eye on you two when you're not here," Andros said.

"Hey Gaia, you got that ranger history thing-a-ma-jig," Anastasia asked. "Yeah," Gaia said and pulled it out of her backpack. "You have it in your back pack," Lita asked. "Well, I study it incase there's a pop quiz," Gaia said. "What the heck. A ranger pop quiz," Jessica asked. "Too many pop quizzes in this world," Mallory groaned. "Says the girl who failed hers last week," Ebony said. Mallory smiled and frowned again. "Taylor, yellow Wild Force Ranger," Anastasia read. "No wonder she loves yellow," Jessy smiled. "Whose is this Eric guy," Nicole asked. "Eric, Quantum Ranger. Look under Time Force," Gaia said. They looked at Gaia then Anastasia turned to the Time Force Rangers. "Here he is," Anastasia said. "Oh, he's cute," Jessy said. "Funny, they both act alike in a way," Brook stated reading his profile. "Is Kira in here," Mallory asked. "Yellow Dino Thunder," Gaia said. They turned to her page. "Hard to believe a famous rock star was a ranger," Lita said. "Look for a guy named Tommy," Andros said. They all looked at Gaia. She smiled at them, "He has a special page look in Mighty Morphin to be directed to it." Anastasia turned to the Mighty Morphin section and then to the page it requested. "Wow," they all said. "He's one of the best," Andros said. "Is Alyssa in here," Ebony asked. "White Wild Force," Gaia said. "Syd," Anastasia asked. "Pink SPD," Gaia said. "You really did read this," Nicole said. Suddenly 8 colorful portals opened and closed to reveal three Nanotrogs of each color. "Nanotrogs," Jessica said.

The class screamed in horror and ran to the back of the classroom. "You ready girls," Anastasia said. "Yeah," they all said. "Andros you get help so they can take our place while we go ranger," Anastasia said. Andros nodded and ran out the class. "Let's go," she said. They charged towards the Nanotrogs and began fighting. Gaia kicked one in the face and drop kicked another. She jumped up and got in fighting stance. Lita punched one in the face and shook her hand. "I better get used to it," she said and punched another. The class watched the girls fight the Nanotrogs and cheered them on. "Oh please, I can do that," Sharron said. "Then come do it," Jessica yelled. "No, I think you got it for now," she said. Ashley, Taylor, Jen, Maddy and Andros ran in the room. "Those are Nanotrogs alright," Jen said. "Let's help em out," Madison said. They ran towards them and helped fight. "You girls go, well handle it for now," Taylor said. They nodded and ran outside the classroom. The charged in to the bathroom. "Ready," Anastasia asked. "Ready," they said. "Elemental Force Morph!" They ran back into the classroom. Andros ran up to tackle a white one but it froze him. "Hey," the white ranger said, "I'm the only one allowed to freeze!" She unfroze him and the red ranger came over to warm him. The white and red ranger stood back to back. The other rangers ran over to them. They all pulled out their laser guns and held them steadily. "Stand back civilians," the gold ranger said. "Who are you," Taylor started. "Hush, no back sass," she said. Taylor and the other backed away. They fired at the three black ones and vanquished them. "Fire blast," the red ranger said. She vanquished three white striped Nanotrogs in a blaze. "Air cage," the gold ranger said. She trapped them inside an invisible high winded cage. "Ok freeze em," they told the white ranger. She froze them and they stood in stone ice. "Alright, let's finish them off," the yellow ranger said. They combined there powers and blasted the Nanotrogs.

The class cheered as the rangers defeated them. They walked out the class and powered down. Then walked back in casually. "You missed it," Sharron said. "Missed what," Nicole asked. "The Power Rangers," she said. They continued to listen to Sharron rant on about how she fought with the rangers and they beat the bad guys. Liar.

Taylor, Ashley, Jen, Madison, and Andros stood in the hallway. "It's like they've had these powers all their lives," Madison said. "I thought we were powerful," Jen said. "They are well in control," Taylor said. "You have almost your whole job completed," Andros said. "Yeah, well, this is only the beginning," Ashley said.

"They were all girls," a guy said. "I wonder what they really look like," another guy said. "I'll find out," Sharron said. "Well, I think you guys are a little over excited, I mean, they're just Power Rangers," Mallory said. "You just had to be there," a girl said. "Too bad we missed it," Gaia said loading her stuff in her backpack. "Yeah, maybe you could've fought with them too," Sharron claimed.

With Renatrog

An evil stench of rotten sewage in the musty air is the place. A room with a dark blue control panel and a black rolling chair was in view. Nanotrogs walked through the hall in the background as a big, medium weight, thing walked in. 8 different color stripes were going down its chest. It sat in the chair and relaxed. If you saw its face you would think 'Gee, Freddy Kruger looks sexy compared to him.!' I'll let you imagine the face. "Master Renatrog," a voice called. "What is it Lanatrog," he asked highly upset. "The Power Rangers have killed more Nanotrogs," he said. "What," Renatrog cried. Lanatrog shuddered. Renatrog smirked a sick smirk. "These rangers are powerful indeed," he said. "What are you going to do sir," he asked. "I'm gonna do something I thought I wouldn't need to release," he said. "Oh no sir, my lord, my liege! No one has ever released them," he cried. "Then I'll be the first," Renatrog laughed.


	6. Questionable Training and Mystic Force

Gaia was dodging hit after hit, but Vida wasn't giving up. "Attack me Gaia," Vida demanded. "My powers are limited with this band," Gaia said. Vida stopped her attack. "Gaia, what gets under your skin the most," Vida asked. "Why do you ask," Gaia questioned. "Just tell me," Vida said. "Um, I do not know," Gaia said. "Alright, I'll just guess," Vida said, "Back on your feet." Gaia looked up, "But wait." "Come on you little daddy's girl," Vida said. "What," Gaia said. "Aww, did daddy tell you not to hit your teacher," Vida cooed. "What are you trying to say," Gaia asked a little offended. "Daddy's girl," Vida stated simply. "Stop that," Gaia demanded. "Make me, daddy's girl," Vida yelled. Gaia's eyes started to glow green, "I said stop it!" Vida smirked, "Daddy's Little Girl!" Even though the band was on her wrist, she somehow managed to use all of her powers and made a tree grow under Vida's feet. When she got done, Vida was at least four stories in the air. "Great Gaia, and sorry about that daddy's girl stuff," Vida yelled from above. "No problem," Gaia said. "Now lower the tree so I can get down," Vida yelled. Gaia smiled sympathetically, "My powers are limited with this band."

Brook, Nicole, and Jessy sat in the backseat of Eric's car while Taylor sat on the front passenger side. "Grandma Cadillac is doing 55, what are you doing," Jessy asked. "The speed limit," Eric said. "Ok, Eric, ever heard of 5 over," Taylor questioned. "I'm doing the speed limit," Eric said, "and may I remind you, you asked me to drive!" "Only because my car need to be repaired," Taylor said. "Now remind me, what happened to your car again," Eric smirked. "Just drive," Taylor said. "Those two are perfect for each other," Brook whispered. "Heard that," they both said. "Why couldn't we ride the eagle," Nicole asked. "Is the eagle in the shop too," Eric meddled, "Clip a plane?" "Shut up, we can't ride the eagle because Kat and Hayley are doing something with it," Taylor said.

Finally, after arguments, backseat drivers, kissing noises, and singing songs off the radio, they arrived at the training spot. "It's about time," Jen said. "What took you guys so long," Kendrix asked. "The speed limit," Jessica said. "Next time, I drive," Taylor said. "Please do," Nicole said. "Alright, lets get down to business, bands on," Jen said. "Why do we have to limit our powers," Jessy asked. "To see what you can do," Kendrix said. "Why do w have to work together," Brook asked. "Good question," Nicole agreed. "Because all of your elements are connected," Taylor answered. "In a way, all eight elements are connected," Jen said. "Eventually, light and dark will work together," Kendrix said. "Then fire and ice," Taylor said. "Also sound and air," Jen said. "Water and fire," Kendrix said. "You know never mind, your creeping me out with the finishing each others sentences thing," Nicole said.

"Ok Ana," Maya started. "Anastasia, I hate that name," she said. "Anastasia," Maya corrected, "the best way to fight is with heart." "Heart," Anastasia said. "Yes," Maya said. "Ok, what does heart have to do with fighting," Anastasia asked. "If you don't know the answer yourself, then you'll never know," Maya said. "Ok, so why am I meditating, or is that an answer I'll never know," Anastasia asked. "It helps you relax, focus," Maya said. Anastasia stuck one eyebrow in the air, "Oh." When she finally opened her eyes, Maya was holding a stick. A big stick! "What's that for," Anastasia asked. "Training," Maya said, "Now put on the band and lets get started." "But I can't use all of my powers," Anastasia complained. "Exactly," Maya said, "Now dodge!"

Mallory sat in the food court of the mall. Kim was suppose to meet her there for training after she finished getting something from a combat shop. She sipped on her milkshake and looked around. "Come on Kim," Mallory said to herself. "Talking to yourself," a guy asked. "David, hi," Mallory said a little surprised. David was cute. Brown, scruffy, medium length, hair. Deep blue eyes that Mallory often got lost in. Tall, and a great figure. He was also caring, sweet, sensitive, and smart. "Can I sit down," David asked. "Sure," Mallory said. "You know, I was looking for you," David said. "You were," Mallory asked. "Yeah, Jessica said you would be here," David told her. "Yeah, that's Jessy, knows everything about everyone," Mallory smiled. David laughed a little, "I wanted to ask you about the concert." "You mean the All-American Rejects concert," Mallory asked. "Yeah, that one," David said, "I bought two front row tickets, and I was thinking that maybe you would want to go." "I would love to go," Mallory said. "Ebony said you would," David said. "Have you talked to all of my friends," Mallory asked. "How else was I suppose to find out if you liked me or not," David asked. "Who told you that," Mallory asked. "Nicole," David said. "She's a liar, you shouldn't listen to her," Mallory said. "So you don't like me," David pouted. "No, I do I just," Mallory began. David smiled. "Call me sometime," he said. He wrote his phone number on a piece of paper and slide it in front of her. "By the way, I didn't exactly talk to your friends," David said, "They cornered me at school when they heard I was thinking about asking you out." "They did what," Mallory exclaimed. "It's no problem, they were just looking out for you, like you would do for them," David said, "You have good friends." He kissed her on the check and left. Kim walked over to the table and sat down, "Whose the cutie," Kim asked. "Uh, who," Mallory asked. "The one whose number is 284- 77," Mallory took the phone number. "Give me that!" "Ok, lover girl, ready to train," Kim asked. "Yeah, lets go."

Ebony and Lita stood back to back. Nanotrogs. Alyssa and Kira continued fighting the best that they could. They had already called for back up. And the Nanotrogs weren't stopping. "I think we should go ranger," Lita said. "Agreed," Ebony stated. "Elemental Force, Morph!" "Sound!" "Dark!" "This is better," Ebony said. "Much," Lita said, "Take this sound!" She reversed their blows to them. "Darkness," Ebony said. She changed her surrounding to darkness. "What's the darkness for," Lita asked. "I see better in the dark," Ebony said. She blasted three with her blaster. Suddenly, the earth beneath her feet began to shake. Ebony suddeny, found herself in the air. "Lita," Ebony shouted. "I can't control earth," Lita yelled, "Can't you jump?" "It's too high," Ebony said. "Elemental Force Morph! Earth!" Gaia bought down Ebony. "It's about time," Ebony said. "I had to get my trainer out of a tree," Gaia said. "I'll ask later," Lita said. Lita took out her blaster and blasted it at a blue one. "Air!" "Water!" "Ice!" They all blasted ten of the Nanotrogs. "Six rangers," Ebony said. "Oh yeah," Nicole said. She dodged a hit and punched on in the face. "Anastasia," Brook said. "Where," Jessy asked. "Right here," the yellow ranger stated. Mallory and Kim pulled up in the car. "Oh, trouble," Kim said. "Elemental Force, Morph! Fire!" Mallory ran towards the fight. "Hey everyone's here," Jessy stated. "What this I hear about you guys cornering David at school" Mallory said dodging blows. "Uh, lets talk later," Anastasia said. "Earth," Gaia yelled. She bought the ground up underneath every green Nanotrog, then beneath herself. "I got the green ones," the earth ranger yelled.

On the sidelines, the trainers watched. "You were stuck in a tree," Kira asked. "Don't you dare laugh," Vida said. "You gotta admit, it is kinda funny," Kendrix stated. "I think it's time we gave the their zords," Taylor said. "You mean right now," Jen asked. "Not now, later," Taylor said. "Did Kat say she was finished upgrading them," Kim asked. "Kat and Hayley are working on so much stuff, who knows," Maya said. "What are we talking about," Jessy asked. "Aren't you suppose to be fighting," Jen asked. "We beat them down, we vanquished them, we're done," Mallory said. "Ok, well, I guess we should go back to the warehouse and see what Hayley and Kat are up to," Kendrix said.

"Hayley, Kat," Kira called. "Yeah," Kat said. "What's up guys," Hayley said. "We just kicked Nanotrog butt," Brook stated. "Always a good thing," Kat said. "Are you finished with the zords yet," Taylor asked. "Theirs, or yours," Kat asked. "Theirs," Taylor said. "Just finished them," Hayley said. "That's great," Nicole said. "Now what the heck are you all talking about," Ebony asked. "Follow me," Hayley said. They walked up to the roof of the warehouse. "Oh my dog," Brook said. "What," Anastasia asked. "You switch around the letters," Gaia stated. "Oh," Anastasia said. "These are your zords," Hayley said. "Cool," Mallory said. "Isn't it," Nicole said. "Ok, Jessica," Hayley began, "the gold air eagle." "Cool," Jessica said. "Lita, the pink sound bat." "A bat," Lita said, "I can deal." "Alright, Anastasia, the yellow light cougar." "I can handle a cougar," Anastasia said. "Ebony, the black dark jaguar." "Ok," Ebony nodded. "Gaia, the green earth bull." Gaia smiled and nodded. "Brook, the blue water tortoise." "A turtle," Brook questioned. "Mallory, the red fire lion." "I like it," Mallory said. "And Nicole, the white ice tiger." "Alright," Nicole cheered. "Ok, so take them for a test drive, see how you like them," Kat said. "We will," they all said. "Elemental Force Morph!" They all sat in the seats of their zords. "I'm liking this," Nicole said. "I thought you would," Hayley said. Ebony took off in her zord leaping from building to building and the others followed behind.

Two hours later, they came back. They got out of their zords and immediately began talking. "The bat was so cool," Lita said. "You guys shouldv'e been in that eagle," Jessica told them. "So I take it you enjoyed your test runs," Kendrix asked. "Yeah," Brook said. "Good, now go home and get some rest, tomorrow's another day of training," Jen said. They all groaned. "Yeah, yeah, practice makes perfect," Jen said. They just groaned some more.

The next day during free period, Nicole went through her and Mallory's locker looking for their homework. Today, Dana, Kelsey, Madison, and Syd were hanging out with them at the school. "How junky is that locker," Dana asked. "We haven't cleaned it out in a while, so pretty junky," Mallory said. "Hey, look who's back," Jessica pointed out. They all turned around to see Jake. Most girls at school would say that Jake Glen was hot. He was African American, tall, green eyes, light brown spiky hair, that in the front hung over a little. Fit, nice smile, smart, and compassionate. He smiled and waved at friends and walked towards the girls. "Who is he," Kelsey asked. "That's Jake, Nicole's boyfriend," Gaia said. "He went to live with his mother for a year, and just moved back I guess," Lita said, "How they made that relationship last is unknown?" "Hey," Jake smiled. "Jake, what's up," Mallory said. "Nothing much," he said. "So meet any girls," Anastasia asked. "I get it," Jake said, "No I haven't been seeing anyone else." "Good," Gaia said. "Where is she," he asked. "Who," Anastasia asked. "Nicole," Jake smiled. "That's her flipping through the notebook," Ebony said. "Thanks, I'll see you girls later." He ran behind Nicole and put a rose in front of her face. She looked up at it. When she turned around she got an unexpected kiss. "Hey, miss me," he asked. "Yeah," she said and hugged him. "I didn't even know she had a boyfriend," Syd said. "I bet you didn't know Mallory had one either," Brook said. "I do not," Mallory said. "Right," the elemental rangers nodded together. Syd, Dana, Maddy, and Kelsey smiled.

After school, everyone met up with Madison at a good looking car. "You girls are spending the day with me," she told them. "Cool," they all said. "Just don't get anything on the seats or scratch it in anyway, or Vida will kill me," Madison said. "Ok," they all said. On the drive, Madison told them that she had to pick up some people who wanted to meet them. It took 10 minutes for them to exit Blue Bay Harbor. "Where do these people live," Ebony asked. "Welcome to Briarwood," Jessica read. "We're not to far," Madison said. She pulled up to a place called the Rock Porium. "Alright, get out," Maddy said. They jumped out the jeep and looked around. Magical beings and humans all walking around. "Where are we," Anastasia asked. "Briarwood," Ebony smiled. "My friends want to meet you," Madison said. They walked in the store and Vida waved from the turntables. "Thos the girls," Chip asked. "Yep," Madison said, "This it Chip, over there is Nick, and you already know Vida." "Hey," Nick said. They all greeted him. "Where is Xander," Madison asked. "Right here," Xander said. He looked at the girls. "Rangers?" "Yeah," Chip said. "Good, Toby, we're taking a break," Xander said. "Ok, be back soon," Toby said. "Sure thing, yeah, we might be out longer," Vida said. "Ok, I'll just lock up early," Toby said. "See ya Toby," Madison said.

"Ok, so where are we going now," Ebony asked. "Through that tree," Chip said. "What," Nicole questioned. "Watch," Vida said. She walked over to the tree and in it. "What the heck," Brook said. "Just go," Madison said, "Trust me." They looked at each other and Mallory pushed Gaia in. Gaia stuck her head out, "I'm fine just so you know." "Ok," Jessica said, "Just checking." They walked through and ended up in front of Root Core. They walked in and Udonna and Leanbow were waiting. "Ahh, we have guest," Udonna said. "What you don't get them often," Nicole asked. "Haha, she's funny," Leanbow smiled. "Trust me, we all come with some line," Lita said. "These are the eight that will save the world, theirs no doubt, the book foresaw this," Udonna said. "A book," Mallory asked. "You know, one of those things you don't read," Ebony smirked. "I read," Mallory said, "When I want to." "Like sisters, bickering, joking, protective," Udonna said, "I can sense a strong bond." "Is that a sheep," Jessy questioned. "No, that's Clare," Xander said. "Who's a sheep," Jessy questioned. "Who turned her self into a sheep accidentally," Leanbow said. Vida changed her back. "Thank you," Clare said. "Hi," Brook waved. "Hello, you must be the Elemental Force," Clare said. "Yeah," Jessy said. "So tell me, what are your names," Udonna asked. "I'm Anastasia, that's Mallory, Gaia, Jessica, Nicole, Lita, Brook, and Ebony." "Gaia, that earth," Xander said. "I am the earth ranger, earth ranger," Gaia told him. "Oh, I have a fan," Xander said. "She read the folder, Xander," Maddy said. "Oh," Xander pouted, "Are you a fan?" Gaia raised her eyebrow giving him a confused, questioning look, "Uh, yeah, sure?" "Forget about Xander, he just loves to be loved," Vida said. "True," Xander smirked. "How would you like to train Mystic Force style," Nick asked. "Even if you don't want to, Taylor and Jen said you had to," Madison stated. "Let's go," Brook smiled.

Renatrog stood in front of the stone door. He looked at the cryptic writings engraved in it. "This is it," Renatrog laughed smugly. "Sir, I'm begging you to reconsider," Lanatrog pleaded. "Reconsider, ha," Renatrog laughed. He chanted something in Latin and the stone door cracked. The crack, light shone bright. Then the door shattered into pieces. Standing where the stone door was, were 3 things just as ugly as Renatrog. Renatrog smirked, "Ah, my dear brothers."


	7. Gaia's Family And Alec's Discovery

:Nicole's House:

Nicole, Maya, and Anastasia sat on the couch in Nicole's room. They were watching Veronica Mars on DVR. "Nicole, do something about the cold," Anastasia begged. "Alright, alright, I'll go get a heater," Nicole pouted. She walked out the room in search for a portable heater. She left Anastasia and Maya in her room. Maya got up an looked around at all the posters and pictures. She saw one that stood out to her. "All 8 of you are really close," she said. "What's up with everyone telling us that," Anastasia smiled. She looked over Maya's shoulder at the picture. "Oh, I remember that," she said, "That's the first picture we all took together." "Cute," Maya smiled. "Yeah, we've know each other since preschool, but we took that in kindergarten," Anastasia told her. Maya nodded and put the picture down. "Does Nicole like to travel," Maya asked referring to the French and Italian posters. "Oh, she doesn't travel that much," Anastasia said, "She speaks those languages." "Oh," Maya said. "Who is he?" Anastasia looked at the picture. "Jake," Anastasia said. "Boyfriend," she asked. "Yeah," Anastasia answered. Nicole walked back in with the heater. "I have heat for those who hate cold," Nicole announced. "Woo hoo," Anastasia cheered. Maya looked at Nicole and back at the picture. She smiled and sat on the couch. _Should I tell her my opinion? No, it's none of my business! But if I don't let it out it will just build up, and I think it's so sweet. I think I will tell her. _Anastasia looked at her and shook it off. "Now I feel hungry," Anastasia said. "You know where the fridge is," Nicole smirked. Anastasia stuck her tongue out and walked out the room. This left Maya alone with Nicole.

"So, where is Taylor," Maya asked. "Installing a tracking device in my cell phone," Nicole said with sarcastic cheeriness. "So, what do your posters mean," Maya asked. "Which ones," Nicole asked. "Those three right there," Maya pointed. "Oh, the first one is in French," Nicole said, "It says life is a fragile thing, the second one is French too, it says too cool fool, and the third one is Italian, it says always be my baby." "Who gave you the third one," Maya asked. "Jake," Nicole said. There was a small comfortable silence between them. Nicole took a sip of her soda. "So you love him huh," she questioned. Nicole spit her soda out on the heater and started choking. The heater started smoking and looked as if it was about to catch on fire. "Oh dear," Maya gasped. Nicole waved her hand over at the heater and it froze. "What," Nicole coughed. Maya looked at the heater in amazement, "How did you do that?" "That's not important right now," Nicole yelled. "Well, I just assumed," Maya said. "Assumed what," Nicole exclaimed. "Are you saying that you don't," Maya asked. "Why would you think," Nicole started. "Know," Maya corrected. "Hold on," Nicole said. She grabbed her cell phone out her pocket. "I though Taylor had it," Maya said. "That's my brothers cell phone," Nicole said. She answered hers. "Hey Nic," Jake said. "Jake, I was just talking about you," Nicole frowned at Maya. "I was just wondering if you where maybe available to come with me this afternoon," he asked. "Well, I," Nicole thought back to Taylor, "don't have anything planned!" "Great," Jake said, "Can't wait to see you beautiful." Maya looked at the expression on her face, and knew her guesses were true. Nicole hung up the phone and looked at the heater. She looked back at Maya. "What were we talking about," Nicole asked. "Just forget it," Maya said, "How did you do that?" "Good question," Nicole nodded. "You mean you don't know how," Maya asked. "No," Nicole said. "When did you first learn you could do that," Maya asked her. "Two days ago," Nicole said.

"So she can freeze things," Anastasia whined. "Yes, and I'm sure you'll get a new power too," Maya said. "So I can freeze things, how different is that from before," Nicole questioned. "Instead of covering things with ice, you can actually freeze time," Taylor said. "You mean like Piper from  
Charmed," Nicole asked. Taylor sighed in defeat, "Yeah." "Oh, cool!" Nicole said.

:Gaia's House:

Gaia walked down stairs with a yawn. The only people down stairs were her mother and father, which meant her big sister and brother must have left somewhere. "Hey mom, dad," Gaia said. She fixed herself a bowl of cereal, not noticing the serious looks on her parents faces. "Gaia," her father said in a serious tone, "We need to talk." Gaia was a little confused, "Ok." "What are these," her mother asked. Gaia was now really confused. "Those are cd's." "Oh," her mother began to cry. "Ok, I don't see the problem," Gaia told them. "They are rock cd's," her father announced. "Gaia, rock cd's are a form of Satin, and Satin is," her mother asked. "Bad," Gaia suggested. "Exactly, and what are these," her father asked. "Those are designer jeans," Gaia said. "Oh, Jesus, save our daughter's soul," her mother cried. "Gaia, come towards the light, not the dark," her father said. "What happened to our youngest daughter we had hope for," her mother cried. "Here, take this Jesus charm necklace," her father gave it to her. "It's those friends of yours, their parents aren't strict enough," her mother sniffled. "Mom, dad, my friends are fine," Gaia said, "I'll invite them for dinner to prove it to you!" "Don't give up on God dear," her father said. "May I be excused," Gaia asked. "At least she still has manners," her mother stated thankfully.

"Your mom said what," Mallory laughed. "It's not funny," Gaia said. Gaia called Mallory and Lita to tell them what had happened, and of course they busted out laughing. "Gaia, rock cd's are a form of Satin, and Satin is," Lita laughed. "Bad," Mallory laughed out loud. "This isn't amusing, they gave me a chain with Jesus on it," Gaia told them. The phone got silent for 4 seconds, and then laughter louder than before could be heard. Gaia banged her head on the wall.

:Renatog's Funky Lair:

Renatrog watched his brothers, Hegatrog, Alatrog, and Teratrog get use to their surroundings. "Why did you summon us little brother," Hegatrog asked. "A threat to our plan, to rule the world," Renatrog told them. Teratrog looked at his older brother, "Who tries to ruin this?" "The Power Rangers," he told him. Alatrog being the oldest decided to take lead. He looked at the screen, "You can sense their power levels, though identities unknown. All of these rangers are girls?!" "Our plan is being foiled by females of a weak race," Teratrog frowned. "You've got to be kidding," Hegatrog shook his head in shame. "There are eight rangers," Alatrog stated, "Each with a power level above average." "Well I'm glad you summoned us when you did," Teratrog smirked. "No need to worry," Alatrog assured, "We're back, and here to help."

:Poetry Cafe:

She was hot, Alec would admit that. She was hot. Maybe he was the only one who thought that, but he knew he wasn't. She was hard to read, dark, mysterious. She had pale white skin, not too pale, but could be noticed as pale. Every time he saw her she was either with her friends, or somewhere reading a book. She was also way out of his league. He had medium brown/blonde pretty boy hair that looked as if it swooshed to the left so you could see his hazel eyes. He wore black cargo pants, a white muscle shirt with a Blue Bay High basketball letterman's jacket. He was a jock. Most girls preferred to him as the hot jock. He would ask her out, but those friends of hers. If they found out he liked her they would be on him quicker than white on rice. He hoped his friend hadn't bragged it around school yet. He was so busy with his thoughts, he didn't notice she had left. He put his head down in defeat.

Alatrog suddenly transported right at the table where she was. "She was here," he yelled. A few people looked up at him. "I had her power level here," he yelled. Alec stared at the ugly thing, which stared back at him. What was it talking about? "You," Alatrog pointed, "Where is the black ranger?" He walked up to Alec and picked him up by the throat. Now everyone was watching in shock. "I don't know what your talking about," Alec pleaded. Alatrog looked at him with a frown, "Liar!" He through Alec into the wall, then suddenly got kicked in the head. Alatrog held the side of his head where he was kicked and looked down at Ebony. "Dark one, are you the black ranger?" "Maybe, maybe not," Ebony told him, "Everyone, get out of here now!" Alec stood up a little out of it. He fell back down. Ebony turned to him, then back to Alatrog. She helped Alec up and got him out the building. "That's right black ranger, get him out so we can fight alone!" Ebony walked him over to one of the employees, "Help him out of here." The employee nodded and got himself and Alec out. "Elemental Force, Morph! Black Ranger!" "Yes, I challenge you," Alatrog smirked smugly. "Dark blasters!" "You ready black ranger," Alatrog asked. "Yeah," she said. Ebony blasted at Alatrog. He dodged her attacks. "Sword of rage!" Alatrog pulled out the sword and with one stroke blasted Ebony. The black ranger stood up slowly. "Is that all you've got," Ebony asked. She made the whole room dark. She took off her helmet, and placed it beside her feet. She focused and her eyes turned white. "What are you doing," Alatrog asked. "I can see you, but you can't see me," Ebony said. She blasted Alatrog in the leg. He cried in pain. She sent out eight more blasts to distract him so she could attack from behind. She ran up behind him and sledge hammered him. The other rangers came in. "Woah, it's dark," Jessy said. "Go into night vision," Anastasia told them. "Look, there's Ebony's helmet," Lita said. "Well, there's Ebony," Nicole said. "What the heck is that she fighting," Brook asked. "Good question," the red ranger stated. They ran over to help her. "Hey ugly," Nicole shouted, "It's not Halloween yet!" Nicole blasted Alatrog with her ice blasters. Alatrog transported away.

:The Warehouse:

"Alatrog," Alyssa said. "Renatrog must have summoned his brothers," Kendrix told them. "He has one ugly family," Mallory said. "They must really want to take over the world," Anastasia said. "I'm sick of this take over the world thing," Jessica said, "Can't they start small like a Burger King, or Taco Bell? Then move up to a Walmart or Target?" "Good question," Tori said. "Well unfortunately, they want to go straight to the top," Hayley said to them. "Well at least now we know he summoned his brothers," Dana said. "If that's his brother, I'd hate to see him," Brook shivered. "Not good genes," Kat questioned. "Nice Jesus Gaia," Nicole pointed out. That made Mallory and Lita laugh. "It's not funny!"

:Blue Bay High:

5th period, school, Blue Bay High. Jake was in Biology, ignoring the teacher as everyone often did. He was having what he thought was a conversation with Alec, whose main focus at the time was Ebony. _Is she the black ranger? That's what that thing called her. Maybe I should ask her about it? _A snap in his ear interrupted his thoughts. "Huh, what," Alec asked a little irritated. "Ebony huh," Jake smirked. "No, it's not what you think this time," Alec shook his head. "You know Ebony has a great body, especially from the back, but Nicole has those legs," Jake began on his rant about Nicole. "Yeah, I know, sexy, ok," Alec said, "I was just thinking about something that happened the other day." "Have you even talked to her yet," Jake asked. "Well no," Alec said. "Umm, Ebony," Jake called. "What are you doing," Alec exclaimed. "Calling Ebony," Jake smiled. Ebony walked up to them and sat down. "What," Ebony asked. She crossed her arms on the table and laid her head down. Jessy had nothing better to do, so she tagged along. "Hey Ebony, hey short stuff," Jake said. "I'm not short, just height challenged," Jessy said. "Yeah, Ebony, Alec wants to talk to you," Jake said, "So me and height challenged Jessy will be over there." Jake walked away dragging Jessica along with him.

"Ok, what's up," Ebony asked. "Thanks for saving me," Alec said. "I told you about 10 million times it was no problem," Ebony smirked. "I know," Alec said. "Ok, so is that all," Ebony asked. "Well, no," Alec said. "Ok, what else," "Ok, this has kinda been bothering me for a while now," Alec said. "Umm hmm," Ebony nodded. "I guess I should just come out and ask," Alec said. "Would be best," Ebony said. "Ok, are you the black ranger?" Ebony maintained her look, although she was actually shocked. "Um," she stuttered. "Does that mean I'm gonna get a lie," Alec asked. "Actually, I don't lie," Ebony said, "I have never lied, and don't plan on starting now." Alec nodded at this statement. "I am the black ranger." "Oh," Alec said, "Well I won't tell anybody. Just wanted to know." "Ok," Ebony said. "Umm, while I'm on a row," Alec said, "Do you have a boyfriend?" Ebony still maintained her look. She was actually more surprised about this than the ranger thing. "No," Ebony said. "Ok, then maybe we could go out sometime," Alec asked with hope. "Sure, why not," Ebony said. "Alright, that's all," Alec said. "Ok," Ebony nodded. "You can go now if you want." "No, I think I'll just go to sleep," Ebony said. "Ok."

Nicole looked over at Mallory, class had started 35 minutes ago, and she was already on the last problem. Nicole scooted closer to Mallory. "Hey," she whispered, "What you know how to do this right?" "Yeah," Mallory said, "What number are you on?" "That's not important, how do you do this," Nicole asked. "For example, on number 12, take that and multiply it by 3. Then multiply it on that side by three. Cancel that, and take this answer right here and divide it by…" "Yeah, what the answer to number 1?"

In gym, Gaia had told Anastasia, Lita, and Brook about the dinner. "Aww, he…" the gym coach looked at Lita, "heck no!" "Now we have to pretend like we're goody goody," Anastasia said. "And Jessy, Jessy has to think," Brook exclaimed, "Nothing comes good of Jessy thinking!" "She goes on instinct better," Lita yelled. "You all will be fine," Gaia assured them. "You said yourself your brother likes to flirt, will he be there," Anastasia asked. "Unfortunately," Gaia said. "Gaia," they all whined. "You'll all be ok," Gaia said, "just dress appropriately, and be at my house by seven."

:Gaia's House:

Later and Gaia's house, everybody including the other seven rangers sat at the dinner table. Everyone was silent. Gaia's brother Darren decided to break the silence. "So, what do you all do in your spare time?" "Oh, we save the world on a daily," Lita hit Jessy lightly. "Don't speak," she whispered. "Sorry," Jessy said. "You do what," Gaia's father asked. "We study for school, and read the bible after we're done," Mallory read of her hand. Gaia mentally slapped herself. "I like your belts, where did you get them from," Gaia's older sister Sandra asked. "From the mall," Lita spoke up. "Really, what store, I might look myself," Sandra said. "Uh, it was an Italian mall," Anastasia said, "Nicole bought them for us." "What," Nicole questioned. The other seven rangers glared at her, "Oh, yeah that's right!" "So you're the Italian one," Darren smiled and winked. Nicole turned to Gaia. "Darren, don't flirt with our guest," his father said. "They aren't old enough for you," his mother told him. "Do you all even like boys yet," she asked. "Yeah," they all smirked. Both parents looked at them. "Just kidding," Brook said on behalf of all of them. "Oh," Darren said, "So all of you are single?" "No," They all said. "But you just said…" "Darren, leave them alone," his mother said. "Ok, so you speak French too, don't you," Darren asked. "Yeah," Nicole said plainly. "You know I speak French too," Darren said. "Really, you don't say," Nicole rolled her eyes. "Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir?" "Je ne pense pas ainsi," Nicole clenched her fist. "What," Darren questioned. "I don't think so," Nicole spoke English this time. "What did he say," Gaia's mother asked. "He asked me to sleep with him," Nicole stood up. "Hey the offer goes to all," Darren said. "You wanna say that to my face," Lita asked. "Hey, Darren, to your room," his father said. "Well which one of them are coming with me," he asked. "That's it," Ebony said. The seven rangers chased him ready to fight. Gaia looked at her parents and sister who raised an eyebrow at her. "He provoked them!"

* * *

Prowler Kid: Alright, like i said on my profile, I jus wing it with the stories. It looks ok to me, may have mis spelled a few words, and I'm not sure if i got the French right, even though I am in French 2! Still I think I'm doing ok. If you have any questions about their class schedules for school or something, I'm gonna try to put it up next.

X-Peace


	8. Teratrog & VDay

Alec opened his locker and put his books in up. He had so far done a good job avoiding Ebony's friends. Word around the school was that they were looking for him. He closed his locker and saw six familiar faces. "I've gotta go," Alec turned. He bumped straight in to the seventh familiar face, Lita. "Hey, Alec," Brook said as she tugged him towards them. Lita put an arm around his shoulder, and they all began to walk down the hall. "So, you asked Ebony out huh," Lita questioned. "Uh huh," Alec said. He was now tense. "Ok, you know we're all like sisters right," Jessica said. "We look out for each other. If one of us is hurt, we're all hurt," Nicole said. "You wouldn't wanna hurt all of us would you," Anastasia asked. Alec shook his head. "Good," Mallory said, "So we're all on the same page?" "Right," Alec nodded and stuttered. "Good, thank you for your time," Gaia said. They all walked away, leaving Alec by himself. Lita turned and signaled that she had her eye on him, then turned to catch up with the others. "Well, that went better than expected."

Teratrog stood on the sidewalk in front of Blue Bay High, and looked up at it. "The rangers are here at Blue Bay High, home of the Blue Birds?" "This feels, looks like dread. I sense boredom, sadness, anger, confusion, and misery. From the baddest of people to good here." He walked through the doors and into the first room he saw. The office. The office workers faces grew a shocked expression. "Are you a new student," one managed to ask. "Student? New," he questioned. "Take these papers and sign them please," she said. "What," Teratrog exclaimed. "Here's a pen," she handed it to him. Teratrog sat down in a chair and looked over the documents he was given. He played with the pen clicking the button on top. _Name? Teratrog. Address? My lair. Age? 2576! _A few minutes later he handed the papers back to the office worker. "Ok, we will get you your schedule and you can go to you first class of the school year." Teratrog, after getting his schedule, he walked down towards the main hall. He looked down the hall way both left and right. He got a few weird looks but he ignored them. "Where are the rangers," he said to himself. "Yoo hoo," an annoying voice cooed. He turned around to a group of ten girls. They smiled and giggled. Holding what humans called pom poms. Actually jumping, bouncing, and doing kart wheels down the hall and up to him. They all seemed so bubbly. He tried to sense ranger powers from them. None. They weren't the rangers which means he had to act nice. "Hi," one of the cheered, "I'm cindy, and this is Stacy, Becky D, Becky C, Sarah, Vikky, Terry, Janet, Emma, and Torrie!" "We're cheerleaders of the school," Terry jumped up and down. "Really," Teratrog said, "I wouldn't have guessed!" "What's your name," Becky D asked. "Teratrog," he said. "Teratrog," they all cheered. _These girls act like they're high off caffeine and sugar! _"Do you know where your class is," Vikky questioned. "Um, no," Teratrog said. "Schedule," Torrie held her hand out. Teratrog handed it to him. They all looked at it and smiled. "Lunch," they cheered. "Lunch?" "Ok, we will lead you to the cafeteria," Janet said. They all lead him down the hall and into the cafeteria. "Are you hungry," Sarah asked. "No," Teratrog said. "Ok," Emma cheered. "We will show you around school," Becky C said.

After being showed around the school, taught who everyone's social group was, and getting signed up for football, he finally got away from the cheerleaders. His last class was Algebra. So far, he had discovered why everyone hated the home of the Blue Birds. It was ghastly! The classes were so boring, he wanted to cry! He walked in his class and sat down. A familiar sense caught his attention. Rangers. Rangers were around somewhere. He stood up and took out a sword. "Where are the rangers!" The whole class faced him in horror. "What are you talking about," the teacher asked. "The two rangers in this room know exactly what I'm talking about," he yelled, "Power Rangers, show yourselves!" Jessy and Gaia looked at each other. They took out their cell phones and began to text the others. "Lita received the message and looked up at Anastasia who nodded. She looked over at Ebony, and she nodded as well. "Ouch, my leg," Lita faked. "Oh, I'll help her," Ebony said. "Me too," Anastasia said. As soon as they got out in the hallway and a classroom door away, they ran towards the bathroom, transformed, and ran up the stairs. They were greeted by the blue, white, and red ranger. "Hey, you looking for us," the light ranger asked. "Where are the green and gold," Teratrog smirked, "They are one of these pathetic humans in here aren't they?" "Everyone, get out of here, leave this creature to us," the red ranger yelled. "I don't think so," Teratrog yelled. The white ranger waved a hand and he was frozen. "Quickly, leave, don't touch him either," Anastasia yelled. Everyone ran out of the room and to a safe place. Gaia and Jessy waited until everyone was out of sight and morphed. Teratrog unfroze and noticed everyone was gone. "What did you do," he questioned them. "None of your concern," the green ranger said, "Illusion of Earth!" "The room gained the appearance of a jungle. "Not what I was going for, but good enough," she said, "Can you work with that?" "Yeah," the white ranger said, "Ice storm!" Ice was now flying across the illusion jungle. It was bad enough that the jungle trees and plants hide the rangers, but now, ice stung him with every touch. "Come out and show your self," he yelled. "Light," Anastasia yelled. "Darkness," Ebony yelled. The light in the illusion of the jungle was all on Teratrong to make sure he could be seen. The darkness that he could hide in was in the control of the black ranger. "Sound!" Lita could now hear all of Teratrogs motions. "Water!" "Air!" The wind grew misty and blew in every which direction wildly. Teratrog wasn't feeling so good, but he wasn't gonna show any sign of weakness. "Red," the yellow ranger said, "You're up!" "Fire aim," she said. She pointed two fingers towards Teratrog. "Strike!" Teratrog felt the fire touch him, he was dead. Sure of it. Then he noticed, he couldn't feel the burning ice, the air, the moisture of the wind. He was back at his liar with his brothers. "We got him out just in time," Renatrog said. "Quickly, let's get him to the healing chamber," Alatrog yelled.

"Dang it!" The white ranger was mad! She broke a desk punching it. "This close, this close," the white ranger exclaimed. "Calm down, we'll kill him next time," Ebony assured her. "But I wanted him dead then," she whined. "Well so did I," the gold ranger said. Alec walked in the room. "No one's around, you can power down now," he said. "Thanks," Brook said. "Power down!" They walked out the class and down the stairs. "I'm going back to class for the last three minutes, anyone not going back to class," Gaia asked. Everyone except for Brook raised their hand. "I'll go back to your class," Brook said. Brook and Gaia walked up stairs. "I'm going to my locker," Jessica said. She walked down stairs. Nicole looked at the others. "I'm going to my locker too, anyone else?" Anastasia, Lita, and Mallory followed. That left Ebony and Alec alone. Alec looked at Ebony. "Where are you going," Alec asked. "Drink machine," Ebony replied, "You?" "Apparently the drink machine," he said. Ebony shook her head and smirked walking down the stairs. "You paying for mine?" "Maybe," Alec laughed.

The next day at school love was apparently in the air. Every couple around was holding hands and kissing. Lita felt sick to her stomach, and if she heard the pet name "Honeybunch" one more time, she was gonna puke! "Lita, can't you just turn the ultra hearing off," Brook asked. "No," Lita frowned, "I don't know how!" "So you can increase it, but you can't decrease," Mallory asked. "Exactly," Lita said. "I take it you won't be a big fan of pet names or cute talk anymore huh," Ebony smirked. "A hardy har har," Lita frowned. Ebony smirked back and laid her head down. "So are we gonna train today," Jessy asked. "I think we should after what happened yesterday," Anastasia said, "Did you tell Kat and Hayley what happened?" "No," Mallory said, "Ebony was supposed to do it." "No, Brook," Ebony said. "I thought Gaia was suppose to do it," Brook said. "Wasn't it Nicole," Gaia questioned. "Nicole nothin," Nicole said, "Somebody was suppose to do it!" "Ok, will someone do it," Lita yelled, "headache!" "Sorry," they all mumbled. "I'm going to go to my locker and get my books for class," Gaia said. "Can I have your sausage before you throw your tray away," Jessy asked. Gaia held her tray out and Jessy took the sausage. "Tank you!" Alec walked over to them. "Hey, peoples." He sat down by Ebony. "Yo, person," Nicole said. "Get your gift," he asked Ebony. "Ate the gift," Ebony said. "Good for you," Alec smiled. "What about you," he asked Nicole, "Jake had me follow instructions carefully." "Yeah, funny," Nicole said sarcastically, "Where is the mastermind anyway?" "He's working on the second part," Alec said. "It isn't hide and go seek with clues is it?" "Maybe, maybe not," Alec laughed. He got up to go get himself a tray.

Class seemed to fly by quick. Already time to go home, in the rangers case, training time. "I failed," Nicole said. "Don't be sad," Jessy said, "I failed the same test!" "What's your F," Nicole asked. "50," Jessica said. "Don't talk to me," Nicole said. "Why, what's your F," Jessy asked. "23," Nicole said. "And I thought algebra was Jessy's weakest subject," Jake laughed. "Your suppose to help," Nicole hit him with her test. "I gotta go, but come over for help later, you need it," Jake laughed. "Go home," Nicole smirked. "23," Ebony said. "I told you I sucked in algebra!" They walked over and saw two football players standing by a set of lockers. "Gaia," Brook said, "Isn't that your locker?" "Yeah," Gaia said. She walked over to the two guys. "Gaia," one asked. "Yeah," she said. "Follow us," the other one said. She looked back at her friends. They just gave her a clueless look. "Fine," she said. "Jacket," one said. He held it out. "This was in my locker," she said. "We have our ways," he said. She followed them outside.

"Should we follow," Lita asked. "Not sure," Anastasia said. "Let us just casually watch from the door window," Nicole suggested.

"This is a car," Gaia said. "We know," they said. "I can't take this," Gaia said. "Yes you can," a guy said. He appeared from the other side of the car. "You can go now guys." They left. "Aren't you," Gaia started. "Lucas," he said, "quarterback." Lucas was about 5'10, red eyes, a devilish smile, and facial hair on his chin. He wore a bandana, blue muscle shirt and black cargo pants, everything her parents would disapprove of. "This is from you," Gaia asked. "Yeah," he said, "I made it, then to make sure it was safe, had an expert mechanic check it out." "I can't except this," Gaia said. "Of course you can," Lucas said, "it was made for you, it's your favorite color, and it's a gift!" "I don't even know you," Gaia said. "Well I was hoping that could change," he smirked. That made her blush a little. "What about a card," Gaia said, "That would be nice and cheaper!" "Most girls would be flattered," Lucas said. "Well, I guess I'm not most girls," Gaia said. "I know, that's what I like," Lucas smirked. He tossed her the keys. "Keep it," he said, "I'll see you around hopefully."

"A car," Anastasia said. Gaia held up the car keys. "From a hot guy," Brook said. "A hot jock guy," Lita smiled. "What is up with you and jocks," Nicole asked. "Their hot," Lita guessed with an innocent smile. "That's true," Ebony agreed. They all turned to her. "She was all alone on the statement, I didn't wanna leave her hanging!" "Back to the car," Jessy said. "Yeah," Lita said, "Lets put it like this. When a hot jock gives you a car, that he made just for you, you keep it!" "You think I should," Gaia asked. "Yeah!" they all said. "Didn't he say you could keep it," Brook asked. "He kinda pushed me to keep it," Gaia said. "Keep it!

* * *

Alright, since it was Valentines Day, I wrote in something just for it, and something I could also use for later.

Oh, the schedule for each girl is below.

_**Anastasia**_

1) Homeroom

2) Biology

3) English

4) Algebra

5) Gym

6) Lunch

7) History

8) Study Hall

_**Ebony**_

1) Homeroom

2) Algebra

3) Mythology

4) English

5) Biology

6) Lunch

7) Gym

8) Study Hall

_**Brook**_

1) Homeroom

2) Biology

3) Algebra

4) French

5) Gym

6) Lunch

7) Study Hall

8) English

_**Jessica**_

1) Homeroom

2) Art

3) English

4) History

5) Biology

6) Lunch

7) Study Hall

8) Algebra

_**Gaia**_

1) Homeroom

2) History

3) Study Hall

4) English

5) Gym

6) Lunch

7) Biology

8) Algebra

_**Mallory**_

1) Homeroom

2) English

3) Study Hall

4) Biology

5) Algebra

6) Lunch

7) Spanish

8) Gym

_**Nicole**_

1) Homeroom

2) Italian

3) Mythology

4) French

5) Algebra

6) Lunch

7) Biology

8) English

_**Lita**_

1) Homeroom

2) Algebra

3) English

4) History

5) Gym

6) Lunch

7) Biology

8) Study Hall

-Happy V-Day, X-Peace!-


	9. Unbelievable Switch Part 1

"Rides smooth," Brook said. "Yeah," Gaia sighed. "Nice paint job too," Brook added, "Nice, green." "Yeah," Gaia sighed. Brook looked up at her, "Are you still upset about keeping the car?" "No, maybe a little," Gaia said. "What did you tell your parents," Brook asked. "The truth, sort of," Gaia said. "Oh, no," Brook shook her head, "Bad Gaia, bad!" "What's bad about it," Gaia asked her. "What did they say," Brook asked. "What a nice gesture," Gaia said. "What exactly did you say," Broom questioned. "Uh, someone gave me a car," Gaia said. "Who do they think gave you the car," Brook questioned again. Gaia smiled shyly, "The others and you!" Brook shook her head, "For shame Gaia, for shame." They walked into the Rock-Porium and were greeted by Vida and Xander. "Hey, girls," Xander smiled. "Hi Xander," Brook waved. "Fellow green ranger," Xander held out a hand. "Hi Xander," Gaia shook his hand. "Whose car," Vida asked. "Gaia's," Brook said. "Your parents bought you a car," Vida exclaimed. "No, it was a valentines day gift," Brook said. "You got a valentines day gift," Vida said, "From who?" "Our high school quarterback," Brook said. "So, the high school quarterback huh," Vida thought. She put an arm around Gaia's shoulder. "Don't start," Gaia said, "He built me a car, my friends made me keep it, and it's bad enough I did!" "What did your parents say," Xander asked. "What a nice gesture, your friends bought you a car," Brook frowned. "You lied to them," Vida smiled. "No," Gaia said, "I said someone gave me a car, they just assumed who, an I didn't correct them in their mistake!" Xander laughed, "Right."

Lita and Jessica sat on a bench in the park. Jessy's dog Tike, a Scottish terrier, laid beside Lita's foot. "See any hot guys," Lita asked. "No," Jessy said. "Maybe we should've went to the gym or something," Lita said. "Guy," Jessy said. "Where," Lita looked took out her binoculars. "Jogging on the track," Jessica said. Lita turned in the direction Jessica was pointing. Binoculars over her eyes, she slowly moved them up and down. "That guy is fine!" Jessy now knew why none of her other friends wanted to hang out with Lita on a Sunday afternoon. "Uh, I'm gonna take Tike for a walk," Jessica told Lita. "Mm hmm," Lita mumbled, checking the guy out. Jessica grabbed the leash and walked onto the track. It was a pretty good time to check messages. She got one telling her she was fired(as usual), one from Anastasia saying have fun with Lita, and another one saying she owed her big sister twelve dollars. She put her phone in her back pocket then noticed someone jogging up behind her. "Hey," he waved. "Hi," Jessica waved back. When he jogged away out of hearing distance Jessy raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "Who the heck was that?" She turned around when she heard someone call her name. "Where did you go," Lita yelled, "I was worried sick!" "I'm ADHD, not a runaway 9 year old," Jessy smiled, "I told you I was going to walk Tike." "Oh," Lita said, "Who was that guy?" "I have no idea," Jessy said. Lita looked in his direction with the binoculars, he was talking to another guy. "Dreads back in a ponytail, with shoulders like that, must be built," Lita inspected, "Nice firm butt…" "Ok, that's enough," Jessy exclaimed.

"I don't understand," Nicole whined. "Baby, you'll get it," Jake said. "Liar!" Nicole laid back in the bed and threw a pillow at him. "Aww, Nic," Jake sat beside her, "Maybe it's your negative attitude that's making you fail." "Hey, I am the icon of positive, I ooze positivity!" "Ok, my beautiful, positive person, what's the square root of 100," Jake asked. "What the calculator says," Nicole answered. "Ok, let me ask another question," Jake smiled, "Why do you think you fail?" Nicole raised up for that one. "I hate the subject," Nicole said. "What do you hate about the subject," Jake asked. "I don't know. It's too much stuff to remember," Nicole said, "Distributive property, multiplicative inverse, and many, many, many more." Jake laughed and kissed her. "I think your problem is remembering and knowing," Jake said. "What do you mean," she asked. "Well, your just now getting fractions, and you have the slightest idea what the teacher is talking about now," Jake said, "You're the type of person where if you don't understand something, you put everything in hold until you get it. Then you move on afterward. That's what held you up I bet." "So what now," Nicole asked. "We get back to work," Jake said. Nicole threw another pillow at him.

The next day at school was nothing special, everyone went to any class they wanted to on those kinds of days. Kids ignored teachers, and teachers who had children that came, whether in the original class or no, didn't teach anything. Don't you wish you had a school like this? Lita sat there with the others reading a piece of paper. The others listened to Brook and Mallory in deep discussion. "This hotdog does look a little green," Brook admitted. "See, told you Anastasia," Mallory said. "You gonna eat it," Brook asked. "No," Mallory yelled, "You want it Ebony?" "No!" "What about you Jessy," Mallory asked. "The trashcan wants it more," Jessy pointed out. Mallory threw it away. Gaia leaned up against a wall, while everyone else stood around waiting for Ebony to open her locker. Lita was still interested in the paper. "What are we at your locker for," Brook asked. "Candy," Ebony replied simply. "What kind of candy," Nicole asked. "Skittles," Ebony said, "Regular, in a big bag." "Hand it over," Jessy demanded. "Eight bags, for eight people," Ebony handed them out. "Hey Gaia, you have an admirer," Anastasia aid. "Where," Gaia questioned. "Behind you," Mallory said. Gaia turned around and saw Lucas down the hall with some of his friends. He looked her way and licked his lips. Gaia quickly turned around, "Did he just lick his lips at me!" "Yeah, and still is," Nicole laughed. "Just forget about it," Ebony suggested. They all looked at Lita. It took her a while, but she finally noticed the stares she was getting. "At a loss for words," Anastasia asked. "What's up," Jessy questioned. "Well," Lita handed Brook the paper. "Oh no," Brook said. "Aww, come on," Lita said, "You know I ask every year!" "And every year we say no," Ebony said. "And every year you agree as long as you know that only two of you will be doing the biggest part," Lita whined. "Whose turn is it this time," Mallory asked. "Well, I already signed up Gaia, and Nicole," Lita smiled in their direction. "Aww, man," Nicole moaned. "You two are singing, and you have to pick a song, and perform it," Lita said, "A dance to it would be nice." "Thank you for the crap we've received," Nicole smiled sarcastically. "Your welcome," Lita said, "Oh, Nicole show some leg, and Gaia shake a little something because according too Luke's stares, you have something!" They all laughed and walked away leaving Nicole and Gaia with a frown. "Why do we agree to this crap," Nicole asked. "Because we're already sighed up, and we don't know where to sign off," Gaia said. "I'm not wearing a skirt," Nicole warned. "I'm wearing baggy pants," Gaia said.

Teratrog opened his eyes. He was lying down in the healing room of the lair. "What happened," he asked. "Rest brother," Hegatrog said. "Renatrog walked to his side. "Alatrog is plotting as we speak to get rid of the rangers." "I failed," Teratrog said. "Don't worry about it," Alatrog said. I will kill the rangers!"

"Ok, so what song are we gonna do," Gaia asked again. "Unbelievable," Nicole said, "All we have to do is take out the "F" word." "So who are we going to have perform the instrumental part," Gaia asked. "My brothers band," Nicole said, "They know that whole song by heart!" Lita walked in the room. "You girls got a song," Lita asked. "Yeah," Nicole said. "Got a dance," Lita asked. "Working on it," Gaia said. "Good, and remember to show and shake," Lita reminded. "Last time we showed and shook, I got grounded," Gaia said. "Well the guys enjoyed it," Lita said. "They were in the 8th grade," Nicole exclaimed. "So, they were attracted to us," Lita said. "We were in the 5th grade," Gaia exclaimed. "Oh yeah," Lita remembered, "Well we're older!" Lita walked out. Gaia shook her head and looked at Nicole. "Do you want something to drink," she asked, "We're going to be here for a while." Nicole handed her a dollar, "Lemon lime Gatorade." Gaia nodded and walked out the room.

Gaia walked down the stairs ignoring the true feeling that someone was following her. She walked towards the drink machine and someone stepped in front of her. "Hey, I don't normally see you here after school," Lucas smiled. "Yeah, I had to stay for the talent show thing," Gaia said. She noticed that Lucas was getting closer and she really didn't mind. "I wanna get to know you more," he smiled. "You told me that," Gaia said. He tugged on her shirt pulling her closer and kissed her lips. He broke it after a minute and looked into her green eyes. "How about we go out tomorrow night," Luke asked. "Well, I would, but things come up randomly for me," Gaia said, "Important things." "Ok, so how about we go anyway, and if something random shows up, you just leave," Luke suggested. "Well, I guess," Gaia thought. "Great," Lucas said, "The amusement park is opening all night until 2:00am now, so we could go there," he smiled. "Ok," Gaia said. "Great, dress casual, doesn't have to be fancy for an amusement park," Luke said. Gaia nodded. "I have to get back to practice," he smiled. He kissed her on the cheek and jogged back up the stairs.

Nicole laid her morpher belt on the table. She had just changed clothes so she could feel more comfortable. Her jeans were getting hot, and she didn't care too much for her long sleeved shirt. Gaia walked back in the room and looked at her. "Why am I not surprised," she asked. "Just give me my drink," Nicole laughed. Gaia tossed it to her and sat in a chair. "So, how are we going to come up with this dance," Gaia asked. "Well, how the song is, I was thinking we could do a dance for certain parts," Nicole said.

Alatrog stood beside the doorway where the green and white rangers were. He had to somehow get them to take off their belts so he could grab them. The white one was lying on the table. He looked around at the wall, who could he turn into? He looked at a picture of the eight on the wall. "Blue Birds Friendship Wall?" There was a picture of the two girls with six others. He morphed himself into one and walked in the room. "Hey Anastasia," Nicole waved. "Hi," Anastasia said,, "I need your morphers." "What, Kat wanna run some test on them or something," Nicole asked. "Yeah," Anastasia nodded. Nicole tossed her belt over and Gaia handed hers over. "I think Lita and the others are down stairs," Gaia said. Anastasia nodded and walked out. When Alatrog got out of sight, he changed into Nicole. Downstairs were Lita and the others just like Gaia said. "Hey Nikki," Jessy said with a big smile. "Hey," Nicole said. "I thought you didn't like anyone calling you Nikki," Lita said. Nicole just laughed, "Kat needs your morphers for a test." They handed them over. "Thanks," Nicole said. "Hey, what about that dance," Lita questioned. "Yeah, when I get back," Nicole said. Alatrog transformed back into himself when he got outside the school. "The color of the belt, represents the ranger color, and the buckle is what makes them transform into rangers." He threw the belts on the grond roughly making the belt buckles fall off. "Shoot, this is gonna be harder than expected."

Nicole and Gaia walked down stairs to the others. They both looked at Anastasia strangely and they to Nicole. "Weren't you giving our morphers to Kat for a scan," Gaia questioned. "No, Nicole said she was," Anastasia said. "Oh, crap," Ebony smacked her forehead. "Well, we gotta tell our trainers," Anastasia said. "No," Brook and Nicole yelled. "Jen will chew my head off," Brook whined. "Taylor will kick my butt from here to China," Nicole cried. "Why would we feel the need to do that," Jen asked. Taylor and Jen both stood arms folded across their chest, and questioning looks on their face. "Uh, we were tricked," Mallory said. "Tricked into or out of," Taylor said. "Into," Anastasia said. "Into what," Jen asked. "Well, someone who I swear to dog, looked like Anastasia took our belts saying Kat needed them for some test," Nicole said. "Dog," Jen questioned. "Switch the d an the g," Gaia said. "Oh," Jen said. "Then someone who looked like Nicole took our belts for the same reason," Ebony said. "Alatrog," Taylor said. "The only one who can morph into people," Jen said. "You aren't mad are you," Brook asked Jen. "Well, normally I would be, but not this time," Jen said. "Taylor," Nicole questioned. "Not yet, don't test me," Taylor said. "Okey dokey," Nicole smiled. "Can we please get our belts back now," Lita questioned. "Yeah," Ebony said, "He can't be too far away."

Alatrog put all the buckles back on a belt, not caring if they matched. He couldn't plant the bomb on the suits because he couldn't make the buckles morph. He frowned and stood up only to get punched back down. "Dang that hurt," Nicole shook her hand. "Give up the morphers and you won't get hurt," Anastasia said. Alatrog stood up, "You think you can take me?" Nicole punched him again. "There's my left hand," she said. Ebony leaped over Nicole and kicked him down. Alatrog smirked and disappeared.

"What the heck was that about," Ebony questioned. "I don't know, but I didn't like that smirk," Anastasia said. "Let's just go home and get some rest," Brook said. "Yeah," Anastasia agreed.

The next day felt weird. They didn't know why, but it did. After school, all of them except Gaia were sitting around under a tree. "I'm bored," Lita said. "I wish something exciting would happen," Jessica said. Luke walked over to them and stood there. "What's your deal dude," Nicole asked. "Just coming to you before you come after me," Lucas said. "Gutsy, but what for," Ebony asked. "The talk that you give any guy who asks one of your friends out," Lucas said. "Uh huh," Anastasia nodded, "Would you do so much as to remind us who?" "Gaia," he said. "What," Mallory exclaimed. "She didn't tell you," Luke questioned. "No," Nicole said. "But since you did, we're gonna talk to you anyway," Brook said. "You know the deal," Ebony said. "You hurt her, you hurt us," Brook said. "You wouldn't want to hurt us Luke," Lita said. "Because we will hurt you," Anastasia said. "And trust me, we can take you," Nicole smiled. "We have our eye on you," Mallory smirked, "Got it?" Lucas nodded, "Yeah." "Great," Jessy said, "Thank you for your time." "Your welcome," Luke said and walked away. "Why would Gaia not tell us," Anastasia questioned. "Well, we could wait for her to tell us, maybe she will now," Nicole said, "She's coming, act natural." "Not to natural," Ebony said to Lita. Lita stuck her tongue out. "Hey why are you all acting natural," Gaia asked. "See, when you act natural, people aren't supposed to be able to tell you're acting natural," Anastasia said. "Ok, forget I asked that question, lets just go," Gaia said.

Gaia was getting tired of ignoring stares. She pulled over the car and faced all of them. "What," she asked. "Nothing," Nicole said. "No, something," Gaia said, "What?" They all faced Lita, "She has something to tell you," Anastasia said. "And after she does, we want a full explanation," Mallory said. "Ok," Gaia raised and eyebrow of confusion. She turned to Lita. "Ok, Lucas came to us today, and told us that he asked you out, and I can't believe you kissed him," Lita blurted out. "He didn't tell us that," Ebony said. "I know, I read her mind," Lita said. "I didn't kiss him, he kissed me, and I thought I told you all of this," Gaia said. "You didn't," Brook exclaimed. "I think we would remember if you said something about Luke kissing you and you going out with him," Jessica exclaimed. "I didn't tell you," Gaia said. "No," they all said. "I remember telling you something," Gaia said. "Gaia, the only thing you told us is that we have a test tomorrow," Mallory said. "Oh," Gaia said with a big apologizing smile, "Sorry." "No problem," Lita said, "Need help with your outfit?" "I'm just gonna where something casual," Gaia said. "I can totally help," Lita smiled. "She said casual, not future hooker," Ebony said. Lita stuck her tongue out and Ebony smiled in return. Anastasia's phone started vibrating. She answered it. "Girls trouble," Trini said.

The girls hopped out the car and ran down to the beach. Tori was fighting off some Nanotrogs with Jen, Taylor, and Trini. "Come on, lets help them," Anastasia said. They ran down towards the battle and began fighting. Lita drop kicked one and jumped up. She dodged a hit from another and ducked as Gaia jumped over her and kicked it to the ground. "There's a lot of them," Jessy said as she kneed one in the chest. "I know," Ebony said. All eight girls stood side by side. "Ready," Anastasia asked. "Ready," they nodded. "Elemental force Morph!" They all immediately began fighting, but Taylor, Jen, Tori, and Trini noticed something wrong. "Did you guys see that," Jen asked. "Yeah," Tori nodded. "Taylor, call Nicole off," Jen said. "What, why," Taylor asked. "She reminds me of you, if anything, she will speak up, unlike the others who will continue fighting then back down," Jen said. Taylor nodded, "Nicole, retreat!" The red ranger landed on her feet, "What, why?" The red ranger turned their way every second she could waiting for a response. "Nicole's color isn't red is it," Trini questioned. "No," Taylor said. After the girls finished them off, they ran over to the trainers. "Why did you ask me to retreat," said an angry red ranger. "Because your not supposed to be the red ranger," Taylor mouthed back. "Take off your helmets girls," Tori said. "They won't come off," Lita said. "Ok then," Jen said. She picked up a stick and wrote in different places in the sand. "Stand by your name." Taylor took out a note pad and wrote their names on it, then the color that stood by the name. This is all off," Trini said. "Tell me about," Tori said, "Power down." They did as told and looked up at their trainers. "Ok, tell me if this is right," Taylor said, "Gold ranger, Mallory?" "No," Mallory said, "Red ranger!" "Blue ranger Gaia?" "No," Gaia said, "I am the green ranger." "Yellow ranger Brook?" "I'm the blue ranger," Brook said. "Black ranger Jessica?" "Gold ranger," Jessy said. "Anastasia, I doubt your the Green ranger." "I'm not," Anastasia said, "I'm yellow!" "Nicole, your not red." "No," Nicole said. "I highly doubt the Ebony is the pink ranger," Taylor said. "I don't wanna be pink," Ebony said, "I'm the black ranger." "Meaning that Lita is not the white ranger," Taylor said. "Nope," Lita said, "I'm pink." "Ok," Jen said, "Take off your belt buckles and hand them to the correct person." They struggled with the belts and then looked up at the trainers once more. "I'm glad we don't put these in belt loops," Lita said. "Why," Trini asked. "We can't get them off," Jessica said.

Back at the warehouse Kat and Hayley were examining the belts. "Nicole, stand still," Hayley said. "I can't stand still for a long time," Nicole whined. The ringing of a phone cut the conversation short. "I have the slightest idea whose number this is," Gaia said. "I'll answer it," Vida said. Gaia tossed her the phone. "Hello," Vida answered. "Hey," Lucas said, "Is this Gaia?" "She's doing something right now, but I can tell whatever to her," Vida said. "Tell her I might be a little late for our date," he said, "I have to change a tire." "Will do," Vida said. "Thanks," Lucas said and hung up. "Vida handed the phone back to Gaia. "A guy said that he might be a little late for your date because he has to change a tire." "What date, oh," Gaia remembered, "Well call him back and tell him I can't make it." "No way," Vida said, "This is like a social break through," Vida said, "I don't care if you do feel like aqua woman! No offense Brook." "But," Gaia started. "No buts, when Kat gets done with this scan, you will go on that date, and you will have fun!" "Done," Kat and Hayley said. "And," Lita asked. "We can get the belts off," Hayley said. "Then take it off," Nicole said, "Wait, that didn't come out right." "Well the thing is, it might take a few days," Kat said. "How many is a few," Ebony asked. "Maybe one day," Kat said. "Oh," Anastasia said, "I can deal." "Or 2 weeks," Hayley said. "I can't be mother earth that long," Anastasia said. "Hey," Gaia frowned. "No offense of course," Anastasia smiled at Gaia. Hayley shook her head, "Ok, go about your business, while we work on getting the belts off."


	10. Unbelievable Switch Part 2

Mallory and Nicole shuffled through their locker. The tardy bell had rang six minutes ago, and they still couldn't find their books. "It's official, we have to clean out this locker," Mallory said. "Agreed, but we never have any time, and we most defiantly don't have time now a days," Nicole said. "You've got a point," Mallory agreed. "Sergeant Taylor is breathing down my neck, and the Trog brothers on the loose, plus this switch and the talent show," Nicole counted, "We have to much on our plates." "Hey," Syd called, "Why aren't you two in class?" "We can't find our books," Mallory explained. "If Jen finds out you two aren't in class yet she'll have a cow," Syd exclaimed, "Is that a grilled cheese sandwich?" "That was my snack three weeks ago," Nicole frowned. She tossed it to Mallory who tossed it to Syd. "Eww," Syd cried. She threw it in the trash can. "So Sydney, converse with us," Mallory said throwing out papers, "What are we doing today?" "Well, you're hanging with me and Z's gang," Syd explained. "Z and I," Nicole corrected. "Yeah, sure," Syd nodded. "Cool," Mallory smiled. "I know," Syd said. "No, we found our books," Mallory explained, "But your news was cool too! Whatever it was?" "Good, now get to class," Syd snapped. "Ok," Nicole nodded, "Going."

After school, the girls met up with Z and Syd at the mall. "Ok girls, our friends should be here by now," Syd said, "and for once, you're not training." "Seriously," Anastasia asked. "Seriously," Z said, "Be on your best behavior." Everyone looked at Lita and Ebony. "I'll be good," Ebony smirked. She raised one hand as a promise. Everyone looked at Lita. "What have I ever done," she asked. All of her friends started rambling at once. Syd and Z looked at each other. "Ok, ok," Lita said. "Alright, to the food court," Z smiled. They walked through the mall and spotted three people and a dog figure. "I take it that's the table," Jessy asked. "Of course," Syd said. They walked over to the table. "Wow," Bridge said, "Let's add a few more tables to this table." After everyone was seated, conversation began. "So, you all are the new rangers," Sky asked. "Yes," Anastasia said, "We're having a few issues, but it's ok." "The morpher switch," Commander Kruger questioned. "Yes, and we're baffled really," Kat said. They all turned to Kat. "What do you mean baffled," Brook asked, "I thought you said there was a way to get them off?" "Well, their is, but I can't seem to remember," Kat said. "Why don't I see what I can do," Kruger suggested. "Take your best shot," Kat said. Kruger got up and followed Kat towards the mall exit. "So whose the leader of your group," Sky asked. "That would be Anastasia," Jessy said. "So this is what you all do for fun," Sky asked, "Hang out at the mall?" "Well no," Anastasia said, "We just basically go with the flow." "The flow," Sky questioned. "Trust me, it's something you would know," Jack laughed. "Hey guess what," Lita interrupted. Ebony was about to open her mouth but Nicole covered it. "What," Z asked. "I have mastered my power of mind reading," Lita smiled. "Mind reading," Bridge asked. "Yes," Lita said. "Ok, try reading Gaia's mind," Syd suggested. "Ok," Lita nodded. She looked at Gaia and smiled. Gaia looked back at her. "She's thinking the way I'm smiling right now is creepy it is not," Lita exclaimed. "Ask her a question and see what happens then," Ebony said. "Ok," Lita said. She looked at Gaia with a smirk. "Hmm? Gaia, what happened on your date with Lucas," she asked. "Nothing much," Gaia said. "Liar," Lita said, "But I'm not going to say anything out loud." The SPD rangers were really interested in this, and so were the Elementals. Lita turned to Brook, "Hey B, repeat everything you hear me say." She concentrated for a while and looked at Brook. "You said that Z is very clueless?" "Hey," Z exclaimed. "Sorry Z," Lita said, "But I did." "How am I clueless," Z asked. "Bridge knows what I'm talking about," Lita said, "Worrying that I would read his mind, that's why I read it." "I," Bridge began. "I won't say anything," Lita said. She got up and walked towards a hotdog stand. Bridge looked at Jack and Sky. Jack laughed and Sky smirked a little. "Let the record show, I said nothing," Jack laughed. "What was she talking about," Z asked Bridge. "Nothing," Bridge said. He got up and quickly walked away. Z got up and followed. "Alright, what's up," Mallory asked. "Bridge likes Z, and Z doesn't know it, but don't tell her," Syd explained. The girls nodded.

Kat and Kruger walked into the warehouse, at the time Kira was singing one of her songs. "_Just a little more time and just a little less thinking Just a little more time is all that I need Just a little believing just a little more breathing Let's give it time_…" She looked up and Kat and Kruger and sat down her guitar, "Hey Kat." "Hey girls," Kat waved, "This is Commander Kruger." "Hello," they all waved. "Hello," Kruger nodded, "So I hear we have a problem with the morphers." "A big problem," Hayley said, "The morphers were switched after they were tricked into giving them up, and the ones they thought were theirs weren't, now their stuck." "Well I'm surprised Kat doesn't remember how they switched back," Kruger said. "Well, I'm working on, but for now can you shed any light," Kat asked. "If anybody could remember, SPD could," Jen said. "Elemental Force was, is, you know what I mean," Katie said, "Way to far back to remember." Kruger nodded and looked over Kat's shoulder on the laptop.

"So, what are we going to do now," Gaia asked. "Well, we've ate, talked, made fun of Z," Jack said, "That's pretty much my agenda." Z hit him in a joking matter. "I say we do a little shopping," Lita suggested. "I don't do shopping," Sky said. "Aw, come on," Syd said, "Take a break, relax. Just because you're red ranger now doesn't mean you need to keep working non stop." "Let me rephrase that," Sky corrected, "I don't like shopping." "Ok, then you can stay in their and look for battle armor and we'll go shopping," Z said. Sky looked towards where Z was pointing, "Fine." They watched Sky walk into the store and went about their business. "No training," Nicole said, "It's like a dream come true." "Yeah," Brook agreed. Nicole's brother ran up behind her and jumped on her back. "Oh, crap," Nicole choked. "Hey lil sis," Sam laughed. "Get off me," Nicole yelled. "No chance," Sam laughed. "What did I do," Nicole asked. "Nothing," Samuel said, "One of your friends told me to give you this. Something about a tracker in my phone that was supposed to be in yours." He handed her, her cell phone and jumped off her back. "You're welcome," he called as he walked away. "You and you're brother are cute," Syd cooed. Nicole raised an eyebrow. "Well, what do you say we go to the music store," Lita asked. "Why," Gaia asked. "Because someone works there," Lita said. "Who," Anastasia asked. "A lot of hot guys," Lita said. "Should've know," Ebony said. "I say we go," Syd said. "Is there a place with hot girls," Jack asked. "How would I know," Lita questioned.

"In the past, rangers have faced monsters created by their enemies," Hegatrog studied. "So why don't we try to create one," Teratrog said. "I don't think so," Alatrog said, "We can do our own work." "Besides, none of the others have worked, they've all failed," Hegatrog said. "Well, lets at least try one," Teratrog said, "We're not any ordinary evil." "He has a point," Renatrog said. "One monster," alatrog said, "If it fails, we go back to doing our own dirty work."

"What," Taylor yelled. "Well, it's normally some hard solution in these type of cases, but we over looked the fact it could be simple," Kendrix explained. "How could your scientific minds not know that it was so simple," Tori asked, "Losing some IQ points?" Kelsey, Kim, and Kira smiled. "No," Kat said. "We were thinking scientifically, not simply," Hayley said. "We have to tell them," Dana said. "Yeah, well, they have something ugly to take care of," Ashely said. "You can say that again," Kim agreed. They all looked at the moniter.

A black and red monster stood in the city looking around. With three heads, it could look in every direction. "Rangers!"

Elemental Force and SPD were on their way to the scene. Kendrix, Maya, and Karone were already there when they arrived. "Hey, what's the deal," Anastasia asked. "The deal," Sky questioned. "Hey, let them handle it," Bridge said, "You did want to see them in action." "We're fanding them off," Maya yelled as she dodged an attack, "switch your morphers back." "How," Ebony asked. "Whoever has your morpher, take it off that person," Karone said. "This is what we've waited day for," Nicole yelled. "I could've thought of that," Jessy exclaimed. "Yeah well," Anastasia snatched the belt off Brook, "Hey, it does work." She took the belt buckle off and past the belt back to Brook. "Grab your morphers girls," Anastasia demanded. She grabbed her belt back from Gaia. "Ready," she asked. "Ready," they all yelled. "Elemental Force Morph!" "You think because your in the right suits you can beat me," the monster yelled. "Yeah," Mallory said, "Man it feels good to be in red." She blasted the dragon with fire, but it had no effect. "Aww, come on," the red ranger yelled. "Well, maybe I can freeze it," the white ranger said. Nicole took out her blaster and fired at the monster. The monsters three heads blew out fire turning the ice into water and knocking out the rangers. The red ranger got back up and looked at her fallen teammates. "Ok, what beats fire," she thought. She looked at the water on the ground, "Water!" She looked down at the blue ranger who was struggling to get up, "Brook, you have to fight that monster." "She can't beat me," it yelled, "Nanotrogs!" Nanotrogs appeared and started attacking the rangers. "We've gotta get around these guys," Lita yelled. She clothesline two Nanotrogs. ""Agreed," the gold ranger said. "Blasters," the yellow ranger said. They aimed at the Nanotrogs and blasted them all. "Brook, take the monster out," the black ranger yelled. "I don't have enough power," the blue ranger yelled in response. "Rangers, give her your power," Kendrix said. "Ok," Nicole said. They all touched Brook giving her their power. She glowed blue and the others let go. The blue ranger looked at her gloved hands. "Elemental Force Blue Ranger Full Power!" Water whirled around her. "Final Water Attack!" The whirls of water going around her formed a circle in front of her. She traced it with her finger and created 8 lines in it meeting in the center. "Water Cannon!" Tons of water shot out of it and circled around the blue ranger. "Attack!" She extended and arm and held her hand out towards the monster. The water hit the monster destroying it immediately. The SPD rangers and Lost Galaxy girls watched in amazement. "What do you think of our girls Sky," Z asked. "Impressive," Sky nodded. "That's just full power," Kendrix said, "Wait until they all get to Elemental Form." They all looked at Kendrix. After the attack, the other rangers powers returned to them. "Wow, Brook, that was amazing," Jessy said. "I know," Brook said. "Well, we're not done yet," the green ranger pointed. Teratrog looked at where the monster once stood and used his powers to make it grow. "Beat that rangers," he laughed. "Teratrog," the white ranger frowned, "We will!" "Zords!" The zords came soaring and running towards the scene. "Form the Elemental Zord!" The zords began to change around and combined together. "You ready gold eagle," Jessica asked. The rangers jumped onto the gold eagle and went inside the zord. "Alright girls," the yellow ranger said, "take you seats." They stood behind the door of their color and walked through them and into the control rooms. Back at the warehouse. They all watched. "This is amazing, better than I thought," Hayley said. The girls looked at the computer screen. "You won't defeat me," the monster yelled, "I'm all grown up!" "Yeah, well so are we," the black ranger said. The monster hit them with a fire punch. The zord stepped back a little. "Ok, no games," the white ranger said, "Lets finish this." "Water Blasters! Aim! Fire!" Water hit the monster knocking it down. "Lighting Strike!" The yellow ranger used her controls and created lighting and fired it towards the monster. The zord defeated the monster and watched as it blew up.

"That was amazing," bridge said as they walked towards the warehouse. "I was surprised myself," Brook said. "The Zord thing was totally cool," Lita said. They walked into the warehouse. "Nice job girls," Dana said. "Thanks, but Brook did the biggest part," Gaia said. "Yeah, what was that," Ebony asked. "The blue ranger at full power," Kendrix said, "She wasn't able to reach it without extra power, but eventually you all will get there." "Speaking of getting there, we have a talent show to get to."

"So we all have the dance down," Lita asked. "Yes," the girls all nodded. "Band ready," Lita asked. "Yes," the band nodded. "Ok," Lita said, "We're about to go on." "We know," they all yelled. All the SPD gang and the other girls helping out sat in the audience. "This better be good," Sky frowned. "It should be," Kelsey said, "I overheard them practicing." "What song are they performing," Kira asked. "EMF Unbelievable," Kelsey answered. Everyone nodded, "Oh!"


End file.
